Practice Makes Perfect Partners
by Callison
Summary: Mondler. What if instead of working out with him, Monica had agreed to help Chandler be better with women? A different twist starting in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This story takes place in season 2. It's starts with TOW Ross Find's Out. Since Chandler had not really put on weight, I wanted Monica to do something else besides help him work out. This is my first fan fic so please be kind and review._

[Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Everyone is sitting at the couches, Chandler enters.]

"OK, what is it about me? Do I not look fun enough? Is there something. . . repellant. . . about me?" Chandler asked quickly.

"So, how was the party?" asked Rachel.

"Well it couldn't have been worse," Chandler exclaimed. "A woman literally passed **through** me. OK, so what is it, am I hideously unattractive?"

"No, you are not, you are very attractive," Phoebe answered quickly. " You know what, you just need a date."

As he looked around the room to see if anyone else found the irony of her statement, Chandler fired back with "Okay, was I not speaking out-loud again?"

"Oh, you and your ways," a frustrated Phoebe shot back. "No what I mean is you should go on a practice date with one of us. And we could tell what you're doing wrong."

"You know that's not a bad idea," added Rachel.

"I'm totally good with advice," Phoebe stated confidently.

"Oh you know, I would, but I only like subjecting myself to embarrassment when there is potential for sex. I mean going on a date already knowing you won't get laid… for me… would be like ... Saturday night. So, which one of you wants to go out with me?" Chandler asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I would but I'm working tonight," Phoebe announced.

"I didn't know you had to work," Monica questioned.

"Oh, it's not at the office. I'm going out with Scott and let me tell you trying to get that guy to put out is work," Phoebe said in her

"Tell me about it. I had a date last week. It took me an hour to get the girl to sleep with me," Joey added.

"**Any**way. Rachel, Monica?" Chandler asked.

"I can't I have a date," Rachel announced.

"You're going on a date?" a surprised Joey asked.

"Yes. Is that so surprising?" an annoyed Rachel fired back with.

"Yes." Joey quickly replied. Then, after realizing Ross was still in the room, he quickly said. "No."

"So who is this guy?" asked Ross.

"I set her up with a guy I know from work," Monica stated. "You know back when I had a job. A place to go in the morning… something to do. Oh God, Chandler I'll help you."

XXX

[SCENE: Monica and Chandler are in his apartment.]

Monica, whose unemployed status had left her in desperate need of a project, had brought enormous passion into the task of improving Chandler's dating skills. She even had created an evaluation form, which included categories like (1) Appearance, (2) Manners, (3) How Romantic the Date Was etc. Usually, Chandler would have mocked how much time she was spending on this, however it was nice to see her excited about something. And truth be told, he appreciated all the effort she was making to help him. Maybe his dating skills could improve.

"So the key to good first date is to make the date about her. Pay attention to her. If you want her to be interested in you, show an interest in her by listening to her. Be nice and don't try too hard." Monica said authoritatively to Chandler who sitting on a barstool looked very much like a student gazing at the all-knowing teacher. "And to ask her out on a first date you want to call her up a few days in advance. When you ask her out have a plan in mind of what you want to do," she said.

"Okay, I can do that," Chandler replied confidently.

"Let's try it," Monica said while tossing him the phone.

"Seriously?" replied Chandler skeptically.

"Do you want to spend Saturday night alone?" Monica shot back.

"Ring. Ring." Chandler answered sarcastically while holding his phone.

Picking up the other receiver Monica replied "Hello."

"Hi. Is this Monica?" Chandler voiced in somewhat annoyed tone.

"This is Monica. Who's this?" she asked.

"It's Chandler. You know that hot piece of ass you've been dying to have call you," he stated in a cocky tone.

Monica gives him an exasperated look.

Seeing her look, Chandler answered, "I'll just hang up on myself."

Monica nods.

XXX

[SCENE: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica is getting ready.]

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Monica scurried across the apartment while attempting to put her earring in. She was wearing a beautiful, knee-length red dress. She opened the door to find Chandler dressed in a sport jacket and slacks, and for the first time since that fateful thanksgiving, she noticed how handsome he was.

Chandler was equally stunned. Since the day Chandler lost a piece of toe, he had never known Monica to not look beautiful. But tonight, knowing she had put such effort to look good just for their practice date made her look amazing. Finally regaining the ability to speak, he said softly "You look beautiful, Mon."

Blushing, Monica smiled sweetly at him and then replied playfully, "Wow. No joke just a sweet and sincere comment. Are you feeling okay, Bing?"

Maybe it was because the death for Heckles just a few weeks earlier had left him with a real fear of dying alone if he couldn't get past his commitment issues. Maybe it was because he wanted Monica to feel better about herself for a few hours and not dwell on being unemployed. Or maybe it was because she just looked so damn gorgeous that he was willing to brave his fear of vulnerability if it meant she might smile at him again. But, for whatever reason, he fought every instinct he had to deflect and make a joke, and said simply, "Honestly, I feel a little like I'm in someone else's life. I'm not used to having an amazing woman agree to go out with me... and it makes me happy even if it is just a practice date."

This is why she had been secretly excited about this practice date. Every now and then it was as if Chandler could see into her soul and know exactly what she needed to hear to feel better. He had a kindness in him that could be irresistible. Of course, these revealing moments were like lightning… a quick flash and then they would disappear into a sea of jokes. That's probably why she never pushed for a deeper relationship with him.

Tonight, though, she would get to see what it would be like to date Chandler without actually having to date him. It was going to be fun.

Snapping out of her thoughts she replied, "Thank you, Chandler. Just so you know if this were a real, blind date, I would be very pleased right now."

Sensing the awkwardness that invoked him when complimented, Monica grabbed his hand quickly and said "Well enough of this mushy talk, we better get going or we'll miss our reservations."

Chandler just starred back at her in amazement and followed her out the door. Though it had just begun, this was already the best date he'd ever had.

XXX

[SCENE: Monica and Chandler are in a nice restaurant.]

"So tell me about yourself," Chandler said playfully as they received their drinks at the nice restaurant.

Monica returned his smirk knowing this was his attempt to show an interest in her as she had advised. Playing along, she told him about her childhood. She found herself revealing more than she normally did. Telling him that she felt she never quite lived up to her mother's expectations, which probably explains why she struggled in the past with her weight and in the present with relationships.

Chandler's eyes remained locked on hers the entire time. He would nod and offered up a response quietly when it was called for. Feeling a sense of empowerment from his attentiveness, Monica just continued on revealing how devastated she felt when she was fired a few weeks ago.

"Losing the job was not the worst part," she explained in a tearful voice. "It's that being independent was the one thing I had on my mom. She was never able to be financially independent or live alone. I could. When I left home, I made a promise that I would never call home to ask for money. Now I may have to and that kills me."

Chandler was at a loss. It killed him to see her upset especially over something that was not her fault. Not knowing quite what to say, he responded, "If it's any consolation, I can't imagine the restaurant world letting a chef as talented as you without out a job for long. As for making rent in the mean time, you could always borrow the money from me."

"Chandler, it's very sweet but I couldn't borrow money from you. If I couldn't pay you back right away, I'd feel guilty every time I saw you," she stated simply.

He understood. After all the six of them had just went through awkwardness regarding money when planning Ross's birthday. Money and friends just don't mix. And that's what he and Monica were…friends. Just friends. For some reason, he had to keep reminding himself that.

Still he felt inclined to mention, "Well if you change your mind, let me know. I mean now that Joey's working my banking account is approaching the level of a responsible adult. Yuck."

She smiled at his sweetness and whispered, "You know I think we should move onto another topic. We've been talking all night about my pathetic life. I want to hear about you."

"Why? This has been going so well. Hasn't it?" he asked awkwardly.

Chuckling, Monica said softly "Yes it is. But I still want to talk about you."

He knew better than to try to resist her. So he nodded reluctantly and responded, "well get ready to feel much better about yourself."

He told her things about his childhood she never heard before. Including how he could never rely on his parents to be there for him the ways most kids could. It was as if their roles were reversed and he had to be the parent.

As she listened intently, Monica could help but feel guilty for never realizing all the pain he had been through. She also understood why he probably struggled so much with getting close to people. He'd never seen a healthy, loving relationship. It was amazing how good a friend he was despite this.

"So that awkward boy grew into a bumbling college student; who never had much luck with the ladies until he met this girl Megan," Chandler stated. "I met her at a college party. We were both a little tipsy and just looking for someone to have fun with. Our one-night stand turned into fling and before you knew it we'd been dating six months."

Monica was a bit stunned at this revelation. She never heard of this Megan girl who obviously meant something to him.

"Anyway, for our six month anniversary I wanted to do something special. So I took her for a walk on campus, and as we arrived in front of the frat house where we had met I told her to look up. Spelled out on the windows were the words I love you Megan. It was the first time I had ever said that... or I guess, convinced some frat guys to let me write it on their windows."

"That's incredible," she said.

"Not really. I mean frat boys will do about anything if they think it will help a guy get laid," Chandler answered.

Laughing, Monica responded. "No, not that. It's very romantic. What did she say?"

"Oh, crap," he stated.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I love you. She said oh crap. Apparently, she wasn't interested in a serious relationship and had been dating a few other guys. And by few, I mean the lacrosse team," he said bitterly.

Monica was at a loss for what to say. How could a woman hurt this incredible guy so badly? Why would she be so careless and just throw a way a handsome, kind and funny guy like Chandler?

Knowing that she'd never find the right words to alleviate his pain; she finally just settled on the truth. "I'm so sorry Chandler. Clearly, Megan didn't realize or deserve what she had."

Chandler starred back at her intently. He couldn't believe he had finally told someone about Megan. And even more shocking was how good it felt to tell Monica.

Despite the breakthrough, he was still the same guy who got uncomfortable with silences or serious moments. Thus, he quickly joked, "Looks like you lost your bid to be the most pathetic person at this table huh."

He added, " And I'm guessing avoiding sob stories will be one of the things you'll suggest in my evaluation at the end of the night."

"Huh?" she asked still reeling from his revelation. For a moment, she had forgotten this was just a practice date and she was suppose to give him pointers later. She recovered quickly, "Oh, right your evaluation. Speaking of, it looks like we're the last ones here we should probably head out."

"Oh, yeah," he said. And then motioned for the waiter to bring him their check.

As they exited the restaurant, he asked if she would mind walking. Monica shook her head no since it was a nice evening. As they walked, he noticed that it had gotten cooler and quickly offered her his jacket. She accepted it appreciatively. As he placed it on her shoulders, she couldn't help but realize this was only the second time they had touched. It felt nice.

As they walked, Monica told him how she hoped Rachel's date had gone well and that she would find a way to get past her jealously toward Julie. Before Monica knew it, they were standing in front of her apartment door for the proverbial end of the night awkwardness. But, there was no need for awkwardness because this was not a real date. Right? For some reason, she wasn't sure.

"So, I want to say thanks for agreeing to go out with me," Chandler whispered sincerely.

"Oh, believe me I enjoyed it. It's nice to help someone else instead of feeling sorry for myself," she said sadly.

"Mon, I know your life isn't going quite the way you want it right now. But don't think for a minute that your pathetic. Because the truth is you're an amazing chef who will find a job. But more importantly, you're an incredible person who gave up her Saturday night to help out her annoying friend," Chandler stated confidently.

A smiling Monica was at a complete loss for words. But Chandler didn't need her to respond he went on to say, "And as if it weren't enough for you to be this talented, intelligent, kind person—you also look gorgeous tonight," he said in husky voice.

"You're quite charming when you want to be," Monica finally answered.

"Charming enough to pass your evaluation?" he asked hopefully.

Smiling and taking both his hands in hers Monica whispered, "If you act like this on all your dates, you'll never have a problem with women."

Before he could respond and ruin the moment, she kissed him softly on the cheek and let her lips linger a little longer than normal while she whispered softly, "Thank you for a wonderful evening Chandler. Sweet dreams."

She then walked in her apartment and shut the door. Despite being stunned by her sweet comments and kiss—and having no idea what it meant, Chandler couldn't help but smile. For once, uncertainty never felt so exciting.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think this could work as a stand alone or a series. Let me know if I should continue or not_. 8


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue. As a first time writer, I really appreciate the support. The plan moving forward is for this to be a slight redirection of season 2 and thus, there will be some of the actual scenes from the show mixed with new ones. If you haven't seen TOW the List, you may have trouble following this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming._

XXX

[SCENE: Monica and Rachel. Monica is alone looking out the window.]

So how was last night? That was what everyone was going to ask her and she had no idea how to answer it. She couldn't even answer it to herself. I mean if this had been a date with some guy she just met; she would be in heaven right now. She would have allowed herself to be excited about the possibility of a new relationship. Hell, as good as the date had gone, she would have woken Rachel up early this morning to tell her all about. It wouldn't have mattered that Rachel wasn't a morning person or that she might have gotten home late from her own date. A good first date involving Monica was newsworthy enough to warrant an early morning wake-up call.

Today though, Monica was really glad Rachel was sleeping in. It bought her some time to figure things out. She knew she felt something for Chandler that part was clear to her. The problem was she didn't know if she felt enough to tell him and open herself up to rejection. And if he did like her back, was that enough to risk their friendship? Between her neurosis and his a commitment issues what were the chances of a lasting relationship?

After all, so what if there had been a spark…well, sparks…last night. I mean of course the witty banter was going to be better between them than her usual dates. They'd been friends for years…conversations are always easier among friends. As for the physical attraction, it was probably just the wine and the romantic setting. It was no secret she wanted a boyfriend. She was probably confusing her longing for a relationship as a longing for him. That's it. You don't want him. You just want a boyfriend.

It was at that point she allowed her eyes to drift over to Chandler's suit jacket lying neatly on a chair. She had forgotten to give it back to him last night. She picked up the jacket and she noticed it smelled of Chandler's cologne. As she went to put it back on the chair she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. She pulled out the paper and began to read. It was the evaluation form she had made up for him. Except for each category he'd written done a note to remind himself to do things. Under "Appearance", he'd scribbled down a reminder to iron his shirt. Under "Romance" he'd made notes about calling ahead for reservation and to be sure to tell Monica how beautiful she looked. There were check-marks next to each of his notes, which she figured where to indicate the task had been completed. Now, some women may have found his "paint-by-numbers" approach to dating a bit tacky. But for her…there was nothing hotter than check-marked lists. Yep, she was in trouble.

She folded the paper to his jacket pocket and then returned the jacket to the chair. In the process, she noticed the box of she'd laid out for Ross. Crap, he was suppose to come by today to pick up Fluffy Meowington's toys. He was that last person she wanted to see right now. There's no telling he'd grill her all about last night…she had to get out of the apartment. And with that she fled.

XXX

Chandler was in an equal state of confusion as he sat alone in his living room. He was grateful that Joey always slept in so he could be alone with his thoughts to have time to figure last night out. Who was he kidding, he'd had 28 years to understand women… a couple more hours wasn't going to make a difference.

Last night had been so amazing. He had so much fun, but he always did when hanging out with Monica. His friend. That's what she was…a friend. A friend who agreed to go out with you… because you're pathetic with women. So pathetic in fact you actually think a woman like Monica could be interested in you.

Still, that kiss had felt more than friendly, he thought. It felt…

"Someone got a little action last night," Phoebe announced as she walked in the apartment.

"What!" Chandler exclaimed nervously. "No, I didn't."

"I know you didn't; I was talking about me," said Phoebe matter-of-factly. "Scott finally gave it up."

"Oh, way to go Pheebs," Chandler said relieved.

"Yay me!" she said.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as he emerged from his bedroom.

"Joey, thanks so much for your advice," she answered. "I took your advice and asked Scott what was going on."

"And?" Joey question.

"We did," She stated.

As Phoebe went on to explain her seduction scene. Chandler drifted back to his thoughts grateful that Phoebe's news would keep them from asking him how his night went. He needed to answer that question to himself before he could answer them.

He had definitely felt something for Monica last night, something more than friendship. However, asking her on a real date would be too risky. She could reject him.

And what if he was just attracted to her because she was forbidden fruit. His best friend's sister, his own friend, dating her could lead to all kinds of problems... but it could also lead to more kisses and even… No, he could potentially hurt all his friends.

If only he could find a way to spend more time with her without letting on that he wanted to date her, that way he could see if his feelings were legit. I mean if he wasn't really interested in her, then he had no problem. If he was seriously interested, then he'd need to think about taking the risk. For now though, he just needed a way to do more research.

XXX

[SCENE: Monica is alone in her apartment watching TV. Chandler enters.]

"Hey, Mon," said Chandler.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, I just came by to give you something," he said revealing the bouquet of lilies.

Monica smiled despite the sudden nervousness she felt. Was he going to make her make a decision right away she wondered. "That's sweet, Chandler," she said. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I meant to give these to you yesterday, but with everything that happened between Ross and Rachel I forgot. I just wanted to thank you for giving up your night to help me," he said.

So were these just friendly flowers, she thought. She needed to tread lightly and figure out where this was going. She then mentioned, "Oh I have something for you too."

Chandler was surprised for a minute and then smirked when she handed him his sport coat. "Wow, my own jacket. You really shouldn't have," he said jokingly.

She laughed and said a little flirtatiously, "Hey, that's not all."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"I also got you… **a** **high five**," she said smiling.

He laughed and high fived her.

"So, I was thinking about the whole evaluation form," he began.

Oh God, she thought. With all that was going on, she'd completely forgotten to fill that out for him. He's going to know something's up.

"Well, I was hoping you could hold off giving it to me," he said.

"Really," she said hopefully.

"See the thing is… I don't think that that our date really counts," he stated. "I mean I can do about as well as any guy on first dates. Except Joey of course, and musicians, and guys who are good at sports, oh and movie stars, and"

"I got it Chandler," she interrupted.

"Right," he went on. "What I mean is dating is not my problem; being in a relationship is."

"Ok," she said wondering where this was leading.

"I need you to teach me how to be a boyfriend," he stated.

"What?, she exclaimed. "You want me to go out with you?"

"No," he said quickly. "Well, not for real." "I need you to help me practice being a boyfriend. You know how to act, when to call, what to do."

"Sure," she said casually. "And I'm guessing the first thing you'd like us to work on is your bedroom skills. Seriously of all the ways guys have tried to get me into bed, this takes the cake, Chandler."

"That's not what I meant, he said sincerely." "Although, I do love the fact that your first thought of us as a couple leads us right to the bedroom. A little hot for the Chan-Chan man, huh Mon?"

She let her eye roll do the talking for her.

"Anyway," he said moving on. "I'm not suggesting we do anything physical. I just want to work on everything else. For example, my office Christmas party is coming up and we could go together. I mean girls care about the way a guy treats them around their friends or coworkers right—and you could tell me how I do."

"I don't know Chandler," she said. Though she was intrigued by his offer, it didn't seem like a good idea. The morning after their night together she would have jumped at the chance to hang out alone with him… especially if she could do so without having to admit she liked him. But then Ross and Rachel happened. Watching her brother and best friend hook up and break up over something as silly as a list… was enough for her to put off jumping into any compromising positions with Chandler.

"Look, don't think there's nothing in this for you," he persisted. "I mean we're talking about an extensive evaluation process one that will involve files and folders."

"Ooh, I could use my label maker," she said enthusiastically.

"There you go," he said.

Snapping out of her daze into organizational wonderment she responded "No, Chandler this would be too weird…even for us."

Chandler was not willing to give up just yet. "That's not all. You're applying for jobs right now. I could pretend to be the manager at your last restaurant so you won't have to admit you were fired. I'll be a great reference for you. Joey's not the only actor in our apartment…trust me…some people at work even think I'm normal."

"Chandler, it's not that I don't appreciate all these things or that I wouldn't love to have a project that takes my mind off not having a job, she said sincerely. "For starters, there's no real way to simulate being in a relationship without actually being in one."

"I know," he said softly. "Don't get me wrong, I know there's no perfect way to prepare you for the real thing. And I know that each girl is different. But, there are some guys who are just much better at being boyfriends... I mean despite all of his bad luck, Ross is even much better with women than I am. A guy who married a lesbian, lost two beautiful women in the same day day…**better** boyfriend than me."

"Haven't you learned anything from Ross?" she shot back. "Look at all the pain Ross and Rachel are going through. I mean I don't think the 6 of us need any more drama right now… and you and I pretend dating seems like a recipe for disaster."

"But don't you see, Ross and Rachel are exactly why I want to do this," he whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Look at them…they're two people who are perfect for each other," he said. "You and I know it. And deep down… they both know it. But, they're not together. All because of some stupid list, which as it happens, was **my idea**. It's as if I wasn't content to wreck my own relationships, now I'm branching out into other peoples."

"Chandler, it wasn't your fault," she said sympathetically.

"Still, between that and Mr. Heckles dying last month… I can't help from thinking I'm going to end up alone," he said softly. "I mean, I'm not ready to commit to a real relationship right now... we both know that. But I want to be able to some day. And when that day comes… and when Yasmine Bleeth agrees to go out with me… I want to be able to go the distance."

Monica couldn't help smiling at his comment. He could be quite charming.

"Will you please help me, Mon?" he added sweetly.

"O…K," she said reluctantly. "But, you are going to be a reference for me. And you'll do everything I tell you to. And you will not mock my label maker. And if this gets even remotely weird we will stop it."

"Yes Dear," he said sarcastically. Seeing Monica's annoyed look he added, "I mean, thank you very much, Monica."

"You're welcome," she said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Great, see you later," he said walking out the door.

He paused just outside the door to smile. He had done the impossible. He had convinced Monica Geller to do something she didn't want to do. Now, if he could just get her to repeal that no kissing rule.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are very motivating._

8


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for all the reviews. I also appreciate the people who gave some constructive tips for how to improve—I know it's not easy to offer criticism. This chapter includes scenes from TOW Phoebe's Dad. Please keep the reviews coming._

**Chapter 3**

[SCENE: Chandler's bedroom. Monica is organizing Chandler's dresser. Chandler is sitting on the bed bored.]

"There. Now, your colored and white socks are separated as they should be," Monica said happily.

"Thank God. It's been like the Middle East in my top drawer with all the tension and fighting to be at the front of the drawer," Chandler remarked.

"Do you have some kind of quota of sarcasm you have to hit every day?" She snapped back.

"Not really a quota, but the Witty Wiseass Association of America recommends 15 to 20 quips daily to stay in good standing," he shot back.

"Good to know," she laughed back. "Okay, let's move on to your decorating," she added scanning the walls in his room.

"What's wrong with my decorating?" he questioned.

"The Speed Racer poster…seriously?" she commented.

"Hey, I've had that since college. In fact, Ross just gave it back to me," he stated.

"Right, and women were all over you in college?" she said sarcastically.

"So, the poster's gone," he quipped. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there's no pictures of your family anywhere here Chandler," she said sensitively. "It makes the room feel kind of cold."

"We'll I could burn this poster…warm things up a bit," he quipped with a bit of anguish in his voice.

"Chandler," Monica said sympathetically. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, Mon," he said softly. "It's just we weren't big on photos in my family… mostly because you'd have to be together in order to take them."

She sat there silently. She sometimes forgot how lucky she was. Sure, her mother was far from perfect, but she was always there for her. She had grown up in a home filled with love… something other kids could only dream about. She realized she had no idea what to say to Chandler to make him feel better, but she also knew she couldn't let him sit there vulnerably. She had to break the silence.

So she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He softened at her touch.

"Hey, let's call the bedroom good and get to work on the rest of the place," she said motioning for him to get up and follow her into the living room. "I mean let's face it the Rolos you guys have everywhere are a much bigger problem than this."

He smiled gratefully at her. He loved the way she could make him feel better. And the way she let him reveal things on his own terms. She never pushed for more… she was just there for him.

"Ok, the Rolos are all Joey," he stated. "Speaking of which, explain something to me. Despite its flaws, my room is much more sophisticated than Joey's…but his room sees far more action."

"You guys are just different," she said.

"That explains it," he quipped.

"Okay let me put it this way," she added. "Joey is like a hotel room you stay at on vacation. It's okay if it's decorated for fun or if it's wild. In fact…you kind of want it to be. The room is for sex and fun. And it's temporary."

She went on, "You are like a house. There's a possibility it could be permanent. And so you need the house to fit your needs. Sure, you still expect to have to fix it up, but the house must have a solid foundation before you'll even consider sleeping in it. Does that make any sense?"

He smiled amazed at her metaphor, "Oddly enough, it makes perfect sense."

She smiled back gratefully at him. It was nice when someone truly got her craziness. She then felt inclined to add. "You won't tell Joey I said that will you? I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings and I do think some day he could be a house if he…"

"You're secret's safe with me, Mon," interrupted Chandler.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's the least I could do for you agreeing to brave my office Christmas party," he commented.

She frowned remembering she forgotten to tell him something.

"Chandler, about that… I can't make it," she regretted. "It's just Rachel is so bummed right now that I decided to have a holiday party at our place to help take her mind off Ross. And tomorrow night is the only time to shop and get the place ready. I'm really sorry."

Trying to mask his obvious disappointment, "Hey, it's no big deal. It's nice that you're helping Rachel. And who knows maybe if I go single I'll have a chance to meet someone," he said and immediately regretted it. He didn't want to meet anyone else.

"Yeah, maybe," Monica replied somewhat disappointed by his comment. She then reminded herself that the whole point to her spending time with Chandler was to help him meet someone…someone else. "Well, I think we've covered enough today, I better get going."

"Right. Thanks for everything Mon." he responded with deeper meaning in it.

"You're welcome. Have fun at the party," she said.

"I'll do my best," he replied.

"See you later," she added.

"Bye," he said softly.

XXX

Monica continued to replay his words in her head as she sifted through the grocery store. Did he really want to meet someone? She could have sworn something was developing between them. But, maybe that was all in her head. Or did he just say that because he was hurt she wasn't going with him? She knew that he tended to mask his feelings to avoid being vulnerable. And after his revealing moment about his parents earlier that day, he was probably all tapped out of showing his true emotions. Ahh, she thought when did things get so complicated? He used to be her funny friend and now he was the man who occupied her thoughts.

Enough, she thought. You need to focus on the Christmas party. Ross and Rachel are hurting and need to be cheered up. The last thing you should be focusing on is starting up a romance with one of your friends. With that, she went to focus on shopping.

Rachel loved chocolate-covered strawberries, and Monica was going to make them look like Santa hats and Christmas stockings. She began to look at the assortment of strawberries. Given that they were not in season, it was not a great selection. And her being Monica she was not content to grab some and go, she needed the best they had. Finally, she settled on a box and reached for it right as someone else did.

"Hey, those are mine," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't see your sign," the man chuckled.

"Fun Bobby?" she said recognizing his voice.

"Monica, hey I didn't realize it was you. How are you?" Bobby asked.

"I've been good," she managed to get out. She prayed he wouldn't ask her too many questions. The last thing you wanted to tell an ex-boyfriend is that you're single and unemployed.

"Well, you look great," he said sincerely. "How's everyone?"

"They're doing good," she said wondering why she kept saying good and noticing that she and Bobby were both still holding the strawberries.

"It's good that everybody's good," Bobby said smiling and obviously as nervous as her. "I've missed you… and your friends."

Monica was surprised not only that he missed her but that he was so honest about it. It was refreshing to see a guy so open about his feelings…unlike Chandler.

"Hey, I think my friends went to withdrawals after we broke up," she finally responded blowing past his mention of her. "It was all Fun Bobby this and Fun Bobby that."

He smiled at her and then boldly asked, "So are you seeing anybody?"

She hesitated not knowing quite what to say given her situation with Chandler. She finally settled on the truth and answered, "No."

Noticing her hesitation he questioned, "Uh, are you sure?"

Not wanting to get into she covered. "Sorry, I just noticed you're still holding onto **my** strawberries."

He laughed. "Your strawberries. I do believe my hand touched them first."

"Yes, but they were in my sphere of consideration long before you touched them. It's standard shopping rules that you never reach in front of someone until they've made their selection," she quipped and found herself smiling.

He smiled back and then added, "Well, I know how you feel about rules so I'll let you have them. Besides, I'm just using these for daiquiris. I can settle for these less attractive ones… Rum hides imperfections anyway."

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he responded. "Say what are you doing for New Years? Cause, I'm having the mother-of-all parties and I'd love it if you would stop by."

"Uh, I don't know Bobby," she said hesitantly. For some reason, she felt weird accepting an invitation to another guy's party.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he persisted. "You could bring your friends… the more the merrier. Besides, you owe me for giving you the good strawberries."

She laughed at his charm. It would be fun to go to her party…not just for her but for her friends too. Besides, if she brought people it didn't mean it was a date. Speaking of dates, she thought what if Chandler is meeting someone right now at his party that he'll want to spend New Years with. That's right she thought he could have a date and you'll be all alone. And that settled it.

"Alright, it sounds like fun," she responded. "I'll see you then."

"Great," he answered and then gave her a quick hug. Leaving her more confused than ever.

XXX

[SCENE: Monica and Rachel's. Rachel, Ross and Monica are sitting around sweating immensely due to the broken furnish knob. Joey, Chandler and Phoebe enter.]

"Ho, ho, ho, holy crap is it hot in here" Chandler exclaimed.   

"Really, hey, you mind if I turn the heat down," Joey added.

"Hey, we could have used that kind of thinkin' earlier," quipped Monica.   

"Hey, Pheebs, how'd it go," Ross asked concerned.  

"Oh, I couldn't go in," Phoebe answered.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Monica responded.

"Are you OK?" Ross asked.  

"Yeah, yeah, no it's OK 'cause, I mean, I know he's there, so, that's enough for now," Phoebe stated.

"Hey, guys, it's after midnight, merry Christmas everyone," Chandler announced.

[Ross and Phoebe hug, Monica and Rachel hug, Chandler is left standing]  

Seeing what happened, Monica smiles and gives Chandler a hug too.

"Hey, Monica, the knob was broken so I just turned it off from underneath, I hope that's all right," Joey said breaking up Monica and Chandler's moment.

After the initial shock of Joey's accomplishment wore off, Phoebe asked, "So how was the party you guys?"

"Well, let's just say the apartment was the only thing that went up in flames," Rachel quipped. "Watching Ross attempt to sway Treeger was quite a sight."

"Hey, it would have worked if the stupid parts store had been open," Ross remarked.

Sensing another annoying argument Phoebe interrupted it, "Well it sounds like fun. Speaking of fun, does anybody have plans for New Years?"

"Yeah, I've gotta hot date but I have no idea of where to take her…that won't cost a fortune," Joey stated.

"And by fortune, he means over ten bucks," Chandler remarked.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed. And then seeing Chandler's pointed look responded, "OK, it's true. Any ideas?"

Monica reluctantly spoke up, "Actually, yesterday I ran into Fun Bobby and he invited us all to a party."

"Whoa, Fun Bobby… we haven't seen him in forever," Ross responded. "I'd definitely be up for one of his parties."

"Yeah, great," the group responded. All except one person.

"So you just happened to run into Fun Bobby?" Chandler asked pointedly.

"It was the weirdest thing… I ran into him at the grocery store," she said a bit rattled by Chandler's tone. "And we both reached for the last box of good strawberries."

"Lovely," Chandler added. "So, is this a date?"

"No, at least I don't think so," she responded somewhat annoyed. "I mean he invited all of you. I think he just misses our friendship."

"Right, because guys don't ever pretend to friends with a girl in order to sleep with her," Chandler snipped.

"So what if he does like her, it's not like she's dating anyone," Rachel added. "I mean it would be nice if at least one of us could have a healthy relationship," she stated not being able to resist taking a shot a Ross.

"I just thought she wouldn't want to go down that road again," Chandler said in a concerned voice though he was clearly lying. It wasn't Bobby he had a problem with specifically; it was her dating someone… else.

"What's wrong with that road?" Phoebe stated. "It's a fun road, besides it's not like it was a bad break-up last time. The timing was just off right, Mon?"

"You know what talking about failed relationships is not my idea of a Merry Christmas," Monica replied desperate to change the subject. Chandler's harsh tone had really bothered her and the awkwardness of the situation was too much to bear. "Why don't we open presents?"

"Oh, goody," Joey exclaimed in a child-like voice.

Monica sighed grateful for a distraction.

They quickly began to pass out the presents. Phoebe loved the incense Rachel gave her. Monica thanked Rachel for the perfume she gave her. Ross was very pleased with a book Monica had given him. And Rachel did her best to pretend she was not going to return all her gifts.

Chandler then opened his final present from Monica. He opened up the box to find a big frame with a collage of pictures in it. The pictures were of the six of them hanging out. Except for one photo that also had him and his mother together. It was from the night they had dinner at the Mexican restaurant. He remembered that before Ross had kissed his mother that night, Monica had insisted on getting a photo of Nora and Chandler. It was actually a pretty good one.

Chandler was so touched by her gift he remained quiet and just stared at the frame.

"I thought you could put it up in your room," Monica said softly.

Finally, he responded, "How did you do all this?"

"Well, strawberries were not the only things I shopped for last night," she stated. "Do you like it?"

Chandler never felt better or worse in his life. Better because it was by far the most thoughtful gift he'd ever been given. And worse because just moments been for he'd been grilling Monica over her stupid New Years plans. It was not her fault that some guy wanted to spend New Years with her. She deserved to be desired. And she more than anyone deserved to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He felt terrible for the way he treated her. She was the best thing in his life and even if she didn't want him the way he wanted her… he was determined to still treat her right.

With that thought he responded, "I love it Mon," he said. And then leaned over closer to her so the others wouldn't hear, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

She smiled back at him and allowed herself to get lost in his beautiful eyes.

But like gravity, Joey could always be counted on to ruin a moment.

"Okay, let's give them our gifts Chandler," exclaimed Joey.

Chandler looked at Joey and laughed at his enthusiasm. He couldn't see why the guy was so excited to hand out gifts from a gas station, but he decided not ruin it for him and played along.

"Rach, these are for you," Joey said handing her the gift.

"Wiper blades. I don't even have a car," Rachel stated.

"No, but with this new car smell, you'll think you do," Joey replied happily.

"OK, Pheebs, your turn," Chandler said.

"Ahh, toilet seat covers! Is that what you were doing while I was getting gas?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh-huh," Joey answered.

"You guuuyys," Phoebe replied happily.

"And for Ross, Mr. Sweet-tooth," Joey stated while handing Ross a soda.

"You got me a cola drink?" Ross question.

"And, a lemon lime," Chandler quipped.

"Well this, this is too much, I feel like I should get you another sweater," Ross remarked.

"And last but not least," Chandler stated giving Monica a pack of condoms.

"They're ribbed for your pleasure," Joey claimed.  

[Ross and Monica trade their gifts.]

The rest of the evening had been a success and Monica was now left alone in the apartment when suddenly Chandler entered.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh, hi," Monica said trying to cover up what she was doing.

"Are you ironing wrapping paper?" Chandler questioned.

"No," she quickly replied.

But Chandler wouldn't buy it.

"OK, I am," she relented. "It helps me sleep," she added trying to save face.

He just laughed.

"Not that I don't appreciate a late night drop in and make fun of me visit, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Right, I just came by to give you your Christmas present," he said revealing a small neatly wrapped box.

"But you already gave me a present," she said.

"That was from Joey and I," he stated. "I bought your gift a while ago. I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else in light of how crappy their gifts were. Come on open it."

She opened it to reveal a silver necklace. At the end of it was a gorgeous five-point star. Diamond chips were on each end of the star's points and there was a larger diamond in the center of the star.

"Pythagoras believed that the star was a symbol of perfection," Chandler explained. "That reminded me of you…how you always strive for perfection. And many believed the star was lucky. I thought maybe you could wear this in your interview next week for luck. Oh, and I had them add diamonds since that's your birthstone…because I wanted you to remember that we're all lucky to know you."

Monica was stunned by his thoughtfulness. Unable to form the right words, she simply flung her arms around him wrapping him in a tight hug.

Chandler was startled at first but then sunk into her embrace. Neither of them spoke for several seconds, until Monica finally whispered, "Thank you so much Chandler. I love it, though I don't know that I deserve it."

Without hesitation he answered, "Of course you do, for all you've done for me. Besides, even I know that you should never give a girl condoms for Christmas… even if you are just pretending to be her boyfriend."

She laughed and broke the hug.

"May I?" he asked motioning for her to hand him the necklace. She gave it to him and then pulled her hair up for him so he could put the necklace on her.

As he stared down at her gorgeous neck, he wanted nothing more than to kiss it. But he managed to simply fasten the necklace.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's beautiful," he answered. She smiled and starred down at the necklace. She couldn't believe how thoughtful Chandler had been and that he'd spent that much money on her. It was obvious this necklace was expensive.

"Mon, I also wanted to mention that I'm sorry about before," he added. "I didn't mean to attack you about the whole Fun Bobby thing."

"It's okay Chandler, I know you were just looking out for me," she responded.

"Still, I had no right to jump all over you," he replied. "I think after the disaster otherwise known as my office Christmas party…I was just a little bitter about the idea of anyone else being in a happy relationship."

So he obviously didn't meet anybody at the Christmas party she thought relieved. However, his comment certainly didn't reveal whether he was really jealous about her dating someone else.

"I'm sorry the party didn't go well," she managed to respond. "Maybe New Years will be better… you'll come with me to Bobby's party won't you?"

How could he say no to a woman like her he thought. "Sure, Mon I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said sincerely.

"Great!" she exclaimed. Even if it wasn't a date, she was happy to spend the holiday with him.

"Well, I should probably get going… leave you to finish your ironing," he remarked.

"Don't knock until you try it," she quipped. And then move toward him to give him one last hug.

"Thanks again, Chandler," she whispered. "And Merry Christmas."

"You too," he murmured huskily. And then he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

Monica starred longingly at the door as she fiddled with the necklace. She never had a kiss on the cheek affect her so much. It was soft and yet sensual. Though she had a great deal of uncertainty about whether it was a good idea for her to spend New Years with both Chandler and Bobby; she did know without a doubt who she wanted to kiss at midnight.

15


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR's NOTE: Thanks again to all those who reviewed last time. I took some of your suggestions and I hope you see some improvement in the writing style. I struggled a lot with this chapter, but hopefully, I ended up with something worth reading. No original episodes are featured in this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming!_

Chapter 4

Monica was pacing back and forth in her apartment waiting on the rest of the gang to show up so they could have head to Fun Bobby's New Years Eve party. She couldn't help but feel nervous about spending the night with both Chandler and Bobby. She was interested in Chandler, but that came with some many what ifs. And then there was Bobby who had been really sweet to her and though there might be a future with him it was nice to have someone to kiss at midnight on New Years.

Monica's thoughts were broken up by Ross and Phoebe walking in.

"Hey Mon," Ross called.

"Oh, hey guys," she answered. "Phoebe you look great," she added referring to the gorgeous blue dress Phoebe was wearing.

"So do you Mon," Phoebe answered. Monica was wearing a black skirt, and a red form-fitting top. "Is that a new necklace?"

"Yes, it was a Christmas present," Monica answered. For some reason she didn't know if she should mention it was from Chandler. Fortunately, Ross provided a distraction that kept Phoebe from asking who it was from.

"Hey Mon, do you have any batteries?" he asked. "I think my pager is dying."

She went and pulled some out of the kitchen cabinet. "Here you go."

Rachel then entered the living room.

"Wow, Rach you look great," Monica said. "Is that shirt new?"

"Thanks it's from you," Rachel responded.

"But I got you a bracelet," Monica said confused at first and then realizing Rachel had returned her original gift.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right," Rachel replied.

"Right," Monica added.

Ross scoffed.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Ross dismissed.

"No come on tell me," she replied. "Unless you would rather write it down on a list."

"You know what…," Ross said raising his voice.

"Let's not get into this you guys," Monica interrupted.

"Yeah, come on it's New Years. At time to start fresh," Phoebe added.

"Fine," Rachel replied reluctantly.

"Ok," Ross managed to get out.

And with that Chandler entered the apartment. Offering up his familiar greeting, "Hello children."

Chandler and Monica shared a quick smile between them. Chandler wanted so bad to tell her she looked beautiful especially with his necklace on, but with their friends around it didn't seem right. Monica couldn't help but notice how handsome Chandler looked. He was wearing black pants, a gray shirt and a black leather jacket.

"So Joey and his date are going to meet us there. And the cabs are on their way. Are we ready?" Chandler asked once he'd managed to break out of the trance Monica had him in.

"Yeah, let's go," Ross responded.

They proceed to make their way down to the cabs since there were five of them they would need to take two. As they approached the cab, Phoebe offered "Ross, why don't you ride with me?"

"Sure," Ross replied. And he went and got into the lead cab.

Monica smiled and nodded gratefully at Phoebe. The last thing they wanted was to put Rachel and Ross in a cab together. Rachel quickly ducked into the other cap. As Monica went to get into the cab with Rachel, she felt Chandler place his hand on the small of her back to help her in the vehicle. He then slid into the seat next to her. It felt nice to have him close.

"So Mon, are you excited about seeing Bobby?" Rachel asked interrupting the coziness Monica was feeling.

"Uh, I guess," Monica answered awkwardly. She felt weird discussing Bobby around Chandler.

"Don't sound so excited," Rachel commented. "Do you think you'll kiss him tonight?"

Chandler held his breath awaiting her answer. Though he was doing his best to appear indifferent, he knew his hopes could be crushed or his heart could soar depending on her answer.

"I actually haven't given it a lot of thought," Monica lied. "I just want to go to a great party and have fun with my friends tonight. Whatever happens, happens."

Monica hoped that answer would satisfy Rachel. She knew that if she had said she didn't want to kiss Bobby, Rachel would have grilled her about why, which would be really awkward considering that the reason was her interest in the man sitting next to her. She found herself trying to read Chandler's expression but he wasn't giving much away.

Her answer wasn't the best in Chandler's mind. Sure he was grateful that she wasn't hopping to kiss Bobby, but it certainly didn't sound like she was opposed to the idea either.

"If you ask me, you should go for it," Rachel added. "I mean at least one of us should get kissed at midnight…and you're the only one with a real shot."

"I would object to you writing me off, but the last 27 New Years Eves speak for themselves," Chandler commented.

"Oh, look we're here," Monica announced grateful to get out of the cab and away from Rachel's inquisition.

XXX

They entered Bobby's apartment to see quite a crowd. Bobby saw them and walked over to say hello.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Fun Bobby," they all replied.

"So glad you guys could make it," Bobby responded. "Here's the deal. I figured one apartment wasn't going to be able to handle the crowd, so I got my neighbors to join in. This place is party central and has the main bar, but across the hall there are Jello shots and next door has the margarita machine. Feel free to roam about."

"Cool," Ross exclaimed.

"You look great, Monica," Bobby said appreciatively.

"Thanks," Monica added with a slight smile.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shot Monica a look. Chandler didn't fail to notice the look.

"Can I get you a drink?" Bobby asked Monica.

"Um, sure," Monica answered.

"Say, I'm dying for a margarita, guys why don't we head across the hall and give these two a chance to catch up," Rachel said trying to be helpful.

"You guys have fun," Bobby said enthused about the idea. "Come on Mon, let's hit the bar" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

Monica really didn't want to leave her friends, but she figured she could catch up with them later. It's not like she had to talk to Bobby all night if she didn't want to.

Chandler reluctantly followed the others out of the apartment and away from Monica. He hated the thought of giving Monica and Bobby alone time. But who was he to get in the way of what Monica wanted.

XXX

About an hour later, Chandler had managed to catch a glimpse of Monica only to see her laughing at some joke Bobby was telling. Seeing them together was killing him. He had to get some air. He then noticed the apartment balcony and went out to it. It didn't matter to him how brisk the air was… it was nothing compared to the coldness he felt in his heart. Seeing Bobby flirt with Monica had left him gutted. Bobby was definitely interested in her and it was only a matter of time before she would be his… again. I mean what girl could resist Fun Bobby? After all, this was the guy who convinced Monica, queen of clean, to have sex on the balcony.

Maybe it was better this way he thought. I mean the idea that two people as neurotic as him and Monica could make a relationship work was beyond crazy. And he couldn't lose her as a friend. He'd be lost without her. No, he was better off this way…but how come being better off meant being miserable?

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice, "Do you mind if I smoke out here?" She was attractive woman with blond hair and pretty green eyes. But Chandler still in his own funk was more interested in her cigarettes than in her.

"Only if you let me bum one," he responded desperate to having something to numb his feelings.

"Deal," she said smiling and handing him one. "I'm Ashley," she added.

"Chandler," he replied.

"Oh my God, how I've missed you," Chandler murmured as he exhaled.

Ashley looked at him oddly and responded, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Sorry, I just haven't had one of these in a long time," he explained.

"Ah, so you're one of those quitters," she teased.

"I was," he mused. "I think for my News Year's Resolution I'm going to give up…giving up cigarettes."

She laughed. The two of them managed to carry on casual conversation for quite a while. For some reason the fact that Chandler wasn't trying to pick her up made him totally at ease with her. He was charming her socks off. And she was helping him to forget about losing Monica for the time being.

There moment was broken up by Ashley's friend Megan announcing they were going to head to another party.

"Well, I guess I better go," Ashley said. "It was really nice meeting you, Chandler."

"You too," he responded sincerely.

"Why don't you give me a call sometime?" she said handing him her number. And then she leaned toward him.

XXX

Monica had finally managed to break away from Bobby telling him she was going to find her friends. She knew Rachel had meant well by trying to give her some privacy; but Bobby wasn't the guy she wanted to be alone with.

She had heard that some people were out on the balcony and thought she would head that way first. There were even more people at the party than before and so it was nearly impossible to navigate through the sea of people. And then the sea parted and she saw him. It was a sight she would never forget and it broke her heart.

XXX

Chandler had never expected Ashley to kiss him. Women came onto Joey, not him. He never realized how having no interest in a woman could be such a turn on to her. Talk about irony.

He was too shocked to really kiss back and before he knew it Ashley had left.

He did manage to mumble, "See you later." And she gave him a smile and wave. As he watched her walk away, he noticed Joey coming toward him.

He frowned thinking that Joey had seen the kiss and would now proceed to grill him about Ashley.

"Dude, we gotta go," a frantic Joey relayed.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked.

"Ross and Monica's Dad had a heart attack," Joey answered.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Chandler.

"They're on the way to the hospital," Joey informed. "I told them to go ahead and I'd find you."

XXX

Chandler set alone in the cab frantic to get to Monica. Joey was going to meet him at the hospital after he dropped off his date. Chandler had no idea how bad off Jack was. Joey had been short on details simply saying Ross had gotten a page from his mom who was at the hospital telling him that Jack had had a heart attack. Chandler felt so bad not being there for Monica when she heard. Instead, he was kissing some girl who meant nothing to him…while Monica was going through agony. He felt horrible.

Finally, he arrived at the hospital. He threw some cash at the driver and took off running for the entrance. He was about to enter the hospital, when he noticed Monica sitting by herself on a bench outside the building.

"Mon?" he said softly.

"Hey," she replied. "The others are inside waiting. Dad is in surgery…we don't know anything yet," she said shivering.

"Why aren't you inside…it's getting cold out here," he asked.

"I had to get out of there my mom was driving me crazy," she replied her voice full of tears. "She kept picking on every little thing. I mean she's worried about me not having a date for New Years when Dad could... he could…"

Chandler quickly pulled her into a hug. He wanted to say something to comfort her so bad, but he also didn't want to lie to her. When his parents had gotten divorce, everyone told him it was going to be okay, but it wasn't okay. And he had no idea if Jack would be okay. Finally, he found some words, "Mon, I have no idea what you're feeling right now and I can't promise you everything will be okay, but just know you're not alone…I'm here."

She tightened her arms around him and allowed herself to sob in his arms. "I'm scared Chandler. I've never seen Ross look so afraid as he did right before he told me the news. I'll never forget that look."

She paused for a while and the broke the silence, "The whole ride here I just kept thinking about the last time I saw him and what I said. And the thing is I can't remember what I said to him. My last moment with him can't be one that's not even worth remembering," she said with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now," he said soothingly while rubbing her back. "Why don't you tell me one of your favorite memories of him?"

She thought for several minutes. "I had the hardest time learning how to read. And one day the teacher forced me to read aloud in class and all the kids made fun of me. I went home in tears. When my Dad found out what happened, he told I couldn't let those kids win. And so he had me read to him every night until I became the best reader in class. No matter how long his workday was he still made time for me every night. And it was just our time…no Ross…no Mom…just us."

She found herself being comforted by telling this story and her tears began to subside. Neither her Chandler said anything for a while after that. They just set comfortably with their arms around one another.

Finally he asked, "How did it happen?"

Monica blushed slightly and then said "I guess him and Mom were really **enjoying **each others company tonight and it was a little too much for him given his high blood pressure."

"Talk about going out with a **bang**," Chandler joked and then froze immediately regretting his words and the pain they could bring.

Fortunately, Monica laughed. And then hit him and laughed some more. He found himself laughing too. "That was completely inappropriate," she said with laughter in her voice. "You're so lucky I'm laughing too much to be mad at you."

"I'm always lucky when you laugh or smile for that matter," he replied honestly.

"Is okay that I'm laughing?" she asked suddenly fearful that maybe it was uncalled for.

"I can't think of anything more important in a time like this. Monica, when the laughter stops, the sadness wins," he whispered looking deep into her eyes.

It was then they heard horns honking and sounds of celebration. The New Year was finally upon them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That gives me I an idea," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two confetti poppers. "They were giving these away the party. You know some people believe releasing confetti brings good luck. Maybe we could pop these to bring your Dad luck."

"Couldn't hurt," she said taking a popper from him.

"To Jack, may he have a speedy recovery," Chandler announced while holding his popper into the air.

"To Dad," she echoed. And with that they pulled the string on their poppers releasing confetti into the air.

There was a slight breeze blowing in Monica's direction and Chandler noticed that a blue piece of confetti had landed in her hair. He moved in close to her and brushed it away gently. He remained close to her for some reason not being able to move away. He then brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Monica couldn't stop looking at him. It was as if she could see into his soul… and it was a place that took all her fears away. Finally, he whispered "Happy New Year, Mon" with his hand still caressing her cheek.

"Happy New Year," she whispered back. And the proceeded to wrap her arms around him and kiss him with everything she had. He quickly responded to the kiss and put his arms around her. They were really getting into it.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Phoebe said with a shocked look on her face.

Monica and Chandler quickly broke away from each other and proceeded to blush.

"But, uh, the doctor wants to speak with you, Monica," Phoebe stated.

"Uh, okay. Thanks Phoebe," Monica managed to get out before hustling back inside leaving a stunned Chandler and Phoebe in her wake.

12


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to clarify something from the last chapter. Monica did not see Chandler kissing Ashley instead it was the look on Ross's face that broke her heart. That was an intentional misdirect to the reader, however if it wasn't clear let me know so I can make some changes. This chapter doesn't borrow any scenes from original episodes. __**Please keep the reviews coming!**_

"He's going to be okay," Monica said as she and Ross approached the rest of the group in the hospital waiting room. The group released a collective sigh of relief.

"The doctor said the coronary angioplasty went well," Ross added. "They're going to keep him for observation for a few days, but he should make a full recovery. Mom is in there now with him."

With that news, Phoebe quickly hugged Ross and Rachel hugged Monica. Joey and Chandler soon followed suit. As Chandler embraced Monica he tried to convey his feelings for her without it looking like anything more than a friendly hug. With everything going on, he certainly didn't think it was time to discuss his relationship with her or the rest of the group.

Monica sunk into his embrace enjoying the comfort he provided. There was so much she didn't know. What was he thinking? Would he think the kiss was just an impulse due to the stress of the situation? Was it? She knew she enjoyed and from his response it seemed as if he did too. Finally, Chandler released her.

The hug had lasted a little longer than a typical hug, however everyone failed to notice. Everyone, except Phoebe that is, who was keeping a close eye on the two of them desperate to figure out what was going on.

"I'm going to stay here tonight to keep Mom company," Monica announced.

"I can stay too," Ross stated.

"No, you've got Ben coming tomorrow," Monica responded. "Besides, he's going to be here a few days someone should go to Mom and Dad's and pick up some clothes for them. And I'm sure Mom will like whatever you bring back much better than what I would bring."

"Ok," Ross agreed. "I'll come by tomorrow with their things. You call me if anything changes."

"Of course," Monica said. And with that Ross kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"I'm just going to see if he needs any help," Rachel mentioned and soon followed him out the door. Rachel's concern for Ross did not go unnoticed, but no one felt it appropriate to comment on it.

"Do you need anything, Mon?" Phoebe asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Monica replied. "You guys should go home and get some rest."

"Ok", Phoebe responded.

Chandler was reluctant to leave Monica, but he knew it would be weird for him to stay especially with Judy around. So finally he added, "Call us if you need anything."

Monica smiled at him trying to let him know that she understood. And then she added, "I will, thanks."

And with that Phoebe, Joey and Chandler left the hospital and found their way into a cab.

"Some New Years," Joey commented breaking the silence in the cab.

"Yeah," Chandler responded.

Phoebe couldn't resist asking "Speaking of New Years, Chandler, how'd you make out tonight?"

Phoebe smirked at the shocked look Chandler gave her.

"Fine," Chandler finally conceited. "But you know it doesn't seem right to be talking about that now," he said harshly while motioning his head towards Joey conveying that he didn't want Phoebe to say anything around Joey.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked not so innocently.

"Yeah, Dude. It's not like you get action very often; you should enjoy it," Joey added trying to be helpful.

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed unaware that Joey had seen anything. "You saw it too?"

"Yeah, the blonde kissing Chandler," Joey confirmed. "Nice."

Chandler winced at Joey's revelation. So he had seen Ashley kissing him.

"You kissed another girl?" Phoebe shouted. "Does Monica know about this?"

"Wait, another girl… you kissed two girls?" Joey asked thoroughly confused. "And why would Monica care?"

Chandler and Phoebe just looked at Joey awaiting his brain to make the connection. Finally, "Wait a minute, you kissed Monica too?" Joey exclaimed. "Dude, this is huge."

"Look you can't tell anyone okay," Chandler stated. "The blonde was just a New Years kiss and it didn't mean anything. As for Monica, she was upset about her Dad and it just happened. It's no big deal."

"You guys kissed… it's a very big deal," Phoebe remarked.

"I can't believe this," Joey stated.

"I know Chandler and Monica," Phoebe agreed.

"No, I can't believe Chandler got two women in one night," Joey remarked. "It's like 1995 Chandler…terrible with women. But, Chandler '96 has got potential."

"Potential?" Chandler asked.

"Word of the day toilet paper," Joey answered.

"Ah," Chandler replied and then he offered, "The thing is though I don't want to have potential… I just want…." He then looked down into his lap not wanting to reveal his answer.

"You want Monica," Phoebe whispered.

Chandler looked at Phoebe somewhat surprised.

"Come on, it's so obvious you feel something for her," Phoebe commented. "I mean I'd know that even if I hadn't seen you kissing her like there was no tomorrow."

"She's right dude," Joey added.

"Ok, so I like her," Chandler replied. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"For starters, it would be completely inappropriate to make a move given everything that's going on," Chandler explained. "And secondly, how do I know that that kiss meant anything to her…it could have just been a momentarily lapse in judgment due to stress."

"Chandler, I don't think Monica would kiss a guy because of stress," Joey offered helpfully. I mean I've seen her pretty worked up over things and she's never kissed me."

"But, what if you're wrong?" he answered. "I can't risk losing her as a friend. I can't **not** have her in my life."

"You're right," Phoebe finally stated.

"What?" Joey asked somewhat frustrated at Phoebe's answer.

"Right now, Monica just needs a friend." Phoebe explained. "She doesn't need the pressure of starting a relationship. You need to be there for her and help her through this. She needs to know there is no awkwardness between the two of you due to the kiss. And then when the time is right…you should tell her you want more."

"How will I know when the time is right?" Chandler asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll know," Phoebe stated wisely. "But for now, focus on being her friend."

"I can do that," Chandler announced. "You guys can't tell anyone else about this."

"Ah, man," Joey stated. "I hate secrets."

"Please, I need your help," Chandler pleaded.

"Fine," Joey agreed. "But Dude, you gotta tell me what was kissing Monica like? Did you use tongue? Did you grope her?"

"Joe." Chandler state crossly.

"Oh sure, you'll answer Phoebe's questions, but when I have one," Joey whined.

"Oh look we're home," Chandler announced as the cab pulled up to their apartment. And then he quickly bolted out of the cab.

XXX

Chandler woke up early the next day and decided he would go to the hospital to see Monica. He thought he should stop by her place and bring her some clothes to the hospital. However, the girls' apartment was locked and no one answered. He figured Rachel must have already left for the hospital.

Thus, he decided he'd bring Monica some of his clothes in case Rachel hadn't. On the way to the hospital, he stopped picked her up a toothbrush, and got a plant for Jack.

As he approached Jack's room, he saw Monica standing outside the room talking to a man. He couldn't tell who it was. The man then leaned in and gave her a hug. Chandler thought the hug seemed to last a little too long.

Chandler began to slow his pace in order to not disturb them, however in doing so his shoe scoffed the floor making a squeaking sound. The noise caused Monica and the man to notice Chandler's presence.

"Oh Chandler, hi," Monica said.

"Hey Mon," he answered and then stared at the gentleman. Monica finally caught on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Chandler this is Richard. Richard this is Chandler."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know there wasn't much Mondler interaction in this chapter, but keep the faith and keep reviewing ****_

4


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for the delay. It was a combination of writer's block and having to travel for my job. The good news is I'll have more time to write now and should post the next chapter faster. However, given the delay, I need to know that there is still interest in this story before I start on another chapter so __**please review. **_I borrowed the first scene from "TOW Ross and Rachel…You Know." You'll notice a few other borrowed lines and jokes from the show.

"Chandler, this is Richard. Richard, this is Chandler," Monica announced as the three of them stood outside Jack's hospital room.

"Richard is my dad's best friend," Monica added.

"Oh," Chandler stated somewhat relieved. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Richard replied sincerely.

"So, how have you been?" Monica asked Richard trying to ease past the awkwardness that had seemed to develop.

"Oh, well obviously you know Barbara and I split up, otherwise you wouldn't have done the head tilt," Richard remarked humorously.

"The head tilt?" she asked.

"Yeah, since the divorce, when anybody asks me how I am, it's always with a sympathetic head tilt. [demonstrating] 'How ya doin'? You OK?'" he stated.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"No no, it, it's fine, believe me. I do it too. I always answer with the 'I'm OK' head bob. [demonstrates] 'I'm OK.' [tilts head] 'You sure?' [bobs head] 'Yeah, I'm fine'" Richard instructed.

Monica laughed in appreciation. It took all Chandler could muster to smile politely. For some reason, he felt as if he was witnessing some serious flirting on Richard's part. It wouldn't have bothered him if Monica hadn't seemed to be enjoying it so much.

"I guess I'll have to teach Jack the head nod when he gets out of here," Richard added. "He's bound to get a few head tilts about his condition."

Chandler saw this as his opportunity to interrupt their moment, "Speaking of Jack, how is he? I wanted to give him this plant."

"That's very thoughtful Chandler," Monica said smiling at him. "He should be done with the doctor now…let's go inside."

"Yeah, you two go on in. I'm going to head out," Richard stated.

"Oh, well take care. It was nice meeting you," Chandler said quickly.

Monica gave Chandler an odd look. She couldn't help but think Chandler was a little rude and dismissive.

Richard didn't seem fazed by it. "You too," he responded. "Take care, Monica."

"By Richard," she stated.

And with that they went inside to see Jack.

XXX

A few days later, Jack was being released from the hospital and Judy decided to a have a small welcome home gathering for him in Long Island.

Monica and Judy were in the kitchen preparing drinks for everyone. In the living room Jack sat comfortably in his lazy boy, while Ross and Rachel cuddled up on the love seat. Apparently, Jack's heart attacked helped Rachel see what was really important and get pasted the whole "list" fiasco. Phoebe and Chandler were sitting in the couch next to the happy couple.

"Okay, you guys are looking way to happy," Chandler quipped referring to Ross and Rachel's cuddliness.

"Yeah, alright already," Phoebe added.

"Ahh, you're just upset that you're not in this place," Rachel said confidently.

"And by place, do you mean Ross sucking off my face-ville," Chandler asked.

"No, you know the beginning of a relationship. Where you can't get enough of each other," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, and where you can't wait to see the other person and kiss her," Ross chipped in.

Rachel smiled and kissed Ross again. She then added, "You're just upset that you don't have a woman to kiss."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Phoebe said quickly. Chandler shot her a look of panic and she knew she'd screwed up.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Uh… I just meant maybe he's not looking for a **woman** to kiss," Phoebe covered. She then whispered to Chandler "saved your ass." Chandler gave her a look that clearly said what the hell.

Ross laughed and then added, "Are you looking for a repeat of Atlantic City?"

"What happened in Atlantic City?" asked Rachel.

"It was nothing compared to Disneyland, right Ross," Chandler challenged.

Clearly not wanting his Disneyland secret revealed, Ross covered with "oh, look Dr. Burke is here."

Joey, who had been on the phone, had answered the door to let Richard Burke in. Richard went over to talk to Jack.

"So, what's the deal with that guy?" Chandler asked.

"What do you mean?" responded Ross.

"It's just he…he… he seemed to be flirting with Monica at the hospital," Chandler finally managed to get out.

"What?" Ross exclaimed, "No way."

"I swear. There was banter and gooey gazes," Chandler persisted.

"Chandler, you must have read it wrong," Ross said calmly. There's no way he's interested in her. He's like a brother to my dad. Besides it's not like she'd be attracted to a guy that old."

Rachel and Phoebe both scoffed.

"You think Dr. Burke is attractive?," Ross questioned.

"God, yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Really?" Ross asked Rachel.

"Yes, but not as sexy as you baby," Rachel cooed.

"Okay, you have to stop that," Chandler said referring to their sappiness.

Monica and Judy then returned to the living room and began passing out drinks.

Eventually, Richard managed to corner Monica and engage her in a private conversation. Chandler couldn't hear what they were saying, but the way she was smiling at Richard…bothered him quite a bit. Finally, Monica broke away and returned to the group.

As Rachel left for the bathroom, Ross decided to take advantage of her absence. "Look, I have promised Carol and Susan I would take Ben this weekend so they could do some wedding planning," Ross stated. "And Rachel and I still haven't been able to go on an official date. Can any of you watch Ben?"

"I'd love to but I have massage clients all day," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, and I have an audition," Joey responded.

"Actually, I was just talking to the girls. I think you and Chandler lost babysitting privileges when you left Ben on the bus," Ross announced matter-of-factly.

"Oh, man…he's a chick magnet," Joey exclaimed.

"Mon?" Ross asked.

Monica hesitated.

"Come on, please Mon," Ross pleaded.

"Yeah, Monica you should help him out. Who knows it might be the only chance you get to be around a baby," Judy stated.

Frustrated and hurt by her mother words, Monica said, "Okay, I'll do it. But, you have to do me a favor, Ross."

"Sure, anything," responded Ross.

"Well, Carol and Susan's caterer was in an accident and so they asked me to fill in," Monica stated. "And I really need work so it won't be a problem for you if I take this job will it?"

He hesitated and then answered, "It's not a problem…deal. I'll drop Ben off at your place around one tomorrow."

"That early?" Monica asked.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to take Rach to an art exhibit in the afternoon and then onto a romantic dinner," Ross explained. "Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just I was really planning to use tomorrow afternoon to do my grocery shopping for the wedding," Monica mentioned.

Seeing Ross's look of disappointed, she added, "But, you know what I'll figure it out. One o'clock will work great."

XXX

Later that evening, Monica barged into Chandler's apartment tossing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt at him while he was sitting in his lounge chair. As she was exiting his apartment she called out, "Thanks for loaning those to me. I really appreciate it."

Amused and curious about her heightened neurotic-ness, Chandler proceeded to follow her back to her apartment. He saw her folding laundry frantically at the kitchen table. Next to her were elaborate plans for the wedding. Picking up on the military level of detail, Chandler quipped, "So were you planning to invade Poland or just serve them salad?"

Monica quickly tossed a balled-up sock at him in response. As Chandler winced, she added "Let that be a lesson to you. Comedy about my organizational skills will **not** be well received."

"Sir, yes sir!" Chandler saluted. "Seriously, though Mon why are you so stressed?" he asked while tossing her sock back into the basket.

"It's just the wedding is only days away and I wanted to get all the grocery shopping done tomorrow. But I won't be able to do that with Ben here. And so, I'm trying to get everything else I can done tonight. But I feel so far behind," she whined.

Normally, Chandler would have said that she a least a week before the wedding, but he knew this job was really important to her. He was also worried about her. She had been going non-stop since her Dad was in the hospital. By doing everything she could for her father, she hadn't gotten much rest.

Wanting to help her in some way, Chandler offered, "Hey, why don't I help you tomorrow with Ben? We can take him grocery shopping with us."

"Really?" she asked with relief in her voice.

"Well, if you couldn't tell by the fact I'm at home alone on a Friday night, my social calendar is jammed packed. But I'll make an exception for you," he remarked.

Smiling, she replied, "Thank you, Chandler."

"Of course, you do have to do me a favor though," he added.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Step away from the laundry. And come relax with me," Chandler stated. "You've been going non-stop since your Dad's heart attack."

"But I have so much to do. I can't relax," she whined.

He sighed. "Look you're finished with that basket. Just come watch some TV. I'm worried about you."

Unable to resist the sincerity of his remark and due to fatigue, Monica agreed. With that, she walked over to join him on the couch. She snuggled up to him on the couch feeling a great relief wash over her in the comfort in his embrace. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while watching Casablanca. Chandler had agreed reluctantly to watch the sappy movie in order to keep Monica happy.

The sweet music of "As Time Goes By," was disrupted by Monica subtle sobs. Gazing down to see her tears, Chandler whispered, "What's wrong, Mon?"

"It's nothing," she said trying to mask the sound of sadness in her voice.

"Try me," he persisted.

"I was just thinking…never mind," she whispered.

"Come on, Mon," he pleaded. "I'm sure it's important if you're upset."

"It's just. I used to think being in love was like the love you see in the movies. You know filled with these amazing romantic gestures. But, seeing my parents while Dad was in the hospital made me realize something. My mom spent the whole time he was there holding Dad's hand. Helping him get dressed. Making sure the nurses did their job. And I realized that's what love is really about. It's not flowers on Valentine's Day or candle-light dinners. It's about having someone there to hold your hand, when life's pushing you to let go."

Chandler's eyes remained locked in hers, which were now filled with tears. He held her a little tighter giving her the nerve to continue, "And I guess in a way it made me feel worse. Because I don't have that. I can live without an epic romance, but I want someone to be there for me…even when I've given them every reason not to be."

They both remained silent allowing the power of her words to sink in. Chandler then once again found her eyes and brushed a piece of hear softly away from her face. He then whispered, "You can have both, Mon. Someone for the cheesy romantic moments and someone for the bad ones."

"You think?" she asked.

Smiling, he said confidently, "I know. You deserve to. You're beautiful, kind, funny and… an amazing kisser."

"So are you," she whispered. They were both now blushing slightly. Finally, she broke the silence, "You know, we've haven't talked about New Years."

He nodded.

She continued, "I just wanted to say that…that kiss…"

"Hey guys," interrupted Rachel on her way into the apartment.

Monica and Chandler shifted away from each other slightly. Frustrated by the interruption, Chandler said, "Oh, hi Rachel."

Rachel was too distracted by the remnants of tears on Monica's cheeks to notice Chandler's tone. "What's wrong, Mon?" she asked.

Wiping her tears away quickly, Monica covered, "Nothing. This movie always gets to me."

Turning to see the TV, Rachel responded, "Ooh, Casablanca. I love this movie!" She then quickly grabbed a blanket and sat down in the chair to watch.

Knowing that their time alone was over, Chandler added, "You know I think I'll leave this chick flick to you girls… and go check on my chick."

As he got up, he gave Monica's hand a quick squeeze and added softly, "See you tomorrow."

She gave him a look of understanding and whispered, "Yeah. Good night."

XXX

Chandler strode into Monica's apartment the next day to find Ross give her the rundown on how to reach him if anything should happen.

"If you take him out be sure to bundle him up, because he's had a bit of cold," Ross directed. "And don't forget that he takes his nap at..."

"3," interrupted Monica. "I got it Ross. We'll be fine; have a good time."

Glancing at Chandler, Ross warned, "Okay, just stay off the bus."

"Playing in the street it is then," Chandler quipped. Seeing that Ross was clearly not amused, Chandler added, "Sorry. We'll be careful."

"Okay. Thanks again, Mon. I'll see you later," Ross said. Ross kissed Ben and walked out the door.

Monica quickly went into action preparing for their trip to the grocery store.

"Can you carry him?" she asked Chandler.

"Sure," he replied. And she handed him the baby snuggly. While he got Ben fastened in the snuggly he heard Monica going over her list.

"Okay, grocery list…check. Diapers…check. Bottles…check."

"Obsessive compulsive behavior… check," Chandler quipped.

She responded, "Get Chandler to stop mocking my organizational skills." And then proceeded to smack him on the head. "Check," she exclaimed happily.

Still wincing from her slap, he said. "Hey, now I'm holding your nephew here."

"I know and he's the cutest thing ever so you better be careful," Monica warned as she stroked Ben's cheek.

"Me be careful," he remarked. "You just hit me while I was holding him."

"Chandler, we don't have time for this let's get to the store," Monica said as she walked out the door.

Chandler looked down at Ben and said, "You're aunt is crazy." Ben looked at him and made a "ba" sound. "See you know then. But she sure is beautiful," Chandler added.

"Come on, Chandler," Monica hollered from the hallway. And he proceeded to walk out the door.

XXX

Monica had to laugh as Chandler played airplane with Ben in the grocery store. Chandler would swing him around and then have him "crash" into the stack of toilet paper. Ben loved it and Chandler was having fun too.

All of sudden, they heard several cans crash to the floor. The cause was a boy about 7-years-old who had knocked them over while throwing a temper tantrum. All the commotion scarred Ben and he proceeded to cry. Chandler gave Monica a look of desperation and so she quickly took Ben from him.

"It's okay, baby," she soothed. "You're okay." She held Ben close to her chest and stroked his back soothingly. Eventually, he stopped crying.

Chandler was completely impressed. "That was amazing," he stated. "You're really good with babies."

Monica just shrugged modestly. She was secretly pleased that she had improved since the last time she watched Ben and he cried every time she held him. She noticed that Chandler was still smiling at her and Ben.

And then breaking the moment like only he could, "Of course you have an unfair advantage. I mean if my head was resting on your breasts I'd be pretty happy too."

With that she playfully shoved him and added, "Alright Bing, let's get back to shopping." She then helped Chandler put Ben back in the snuggly.

"Well, I guess I know **now **why you haven't called me," a voice called out.

Chandler looked up to see Ashley the woman who had kissed him on New Years. He realized that she must have assumed that Monica, Ben and him were a family. For a brief moment he allowed himself to picture them as a family and much to the surprise of his commitment-phobic self he actually enjoyed the idea. However his pleasant thoughts quickly turned to panic when he realized he needed to diffuse the situation. "Uh, Ashley… hi," he answered awkwardly.

"You must be the wife Chandler never mentioned he had," Ashley said to Monica.

Monica was taken aback by the exchange. Finally, she answered, "I'm not his wife."

"This is my friend Monica and her nephew Ben," Chandler explained. "Monica, this is Ashley."

"Oh my God," Ashley exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I just saw you guys together and assumed you were a family."

Monica couldn't help but smile to herself. She liked the idea of being part of family especially one with Chandler as her husband.

"Don't worry about it," Chandler said sympathetically and hoping she would move along.

"No, I was rude," Ashley went on. "I guess I just freaked out thinking that my New Year's kiss was with a married man."

"Kiss?" Monica asked looking at Chandler. The thought sending a shot of pain right to her heart.

"Well, it was good to see you Ashley," Chandler said as he guided Monica away.

"You kissed her on New Years. How could you not tell me that?" asked Monica.

"I guess it never came up," Chandler covered.

"In all the time we've hung out since New Years, you never felt inclined to mention that you'd kissed someone else the same night you kissed me," Monica hissed.

Noticing all the shoppers around him, Chandler shushed her. "I'm sorry. With everything going on there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up. And it didn't mean anything."

Monica wanted to believe him but at the same time felt hurt. And so she said harshly, "You know what it's fine. It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

Chandler knew he had hurt her and tried to ease her pain, "Mon, please don't be mad."

Giving him a fake smile, she added softer, "I'm fine Chandler. Let's drop it and get back to shopping."

XXX

Things had been pretty awkward the remainder of the afternoon. Chandler knew he had upset her but couldn't fix it because she refused to talk about it anymore. And he agreed mostly because a grocery store didn't seem like the best place to have a talk about their relationship.

As they walked into the apartment, Monica went to put Ben down for his nap. Chandler waited anxiously trying to decide if he should bring it up again.

Monica exited the bedroom and on her way by hit the button answering machine. It was then Chandler heard a voice on the machine that he had grown to hate. "Monica, this is Richard. Give me a call about dinner."

"Dinner?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to teach him how to cook," she announced. "His ex-wife used to do all the cooking."

"I'm sure," Chandler scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Monica asked angrily.

"Come on, Mon. He doesn't give a shit about cooking. He's just trying to get with you," Chandler claimed.

"What?" Monica exclaimed. "He's my parents' friend. It's completely innocent. And you know what… you have no right to act like this."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like some jealous boyfriend," she replied. "Especially, when you're out kissing another woman. This is just cooking."

"It was one kiss and it meant nothing," he pleaded.

"And yet, you felt the need to hide it from me," she responded.

"I didn't hide it from you," he said frustrated. "You know why I didn't tell you?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I completely forgot about it," he stated. Monica rolled her eyes in response. But he continued, "I forgot because since we kissed I haven't been able to think about anything but you. I can't get you out my head and I don't want to."

She was now completely amazed by his words. His eyes remained locked on hers as he continued, "And the thing is it didn't take our New Years kiss to tell me that I want to be more than friends. I know it every time you smile at me. Because when you do, it takes all the sadness and loneliness of my past away. And in that moment, I feel free."

Her eyes were now filled with tears and she smiled at him in response.

"That's why I can't stand the thought of you spending time with Richard. Because after one minute with you, he'll discover how amazing you are and want you for himself. And I'm sure you think the Big Tree is sexy. But you shouldn't be with someone sexy, you should be with me," he said and then realized how it came out. "You know what I mean."

Monica laughed at his comment and then added, "Are you done?"

"Yes," he stated.

"Good," she whispered. And then proceeded to wrap her arms around him and lock him in deep kiss. The kiss went on and on until Monica finally broke it to mention, "You got one thing wrong you know."

"What's that?" he asked softly.

"I should **be** with someone sexy," she whispered seductively and then proceeded to grab his shirt and pull him into her bedroom. Both of them praying that Ben would take a long nap.

9


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone who took time to review the last chapter it meant a lot to me. The previous chapter occurred just before TOW the Lesbian Wedding. This chapter takes place about a year later or around time of TOW Phoebe's Ex-Partner in season 3. You'll notice that I borrowed some lines and slightly altered a few situations from the show. Finally, please note the flashbacks are in italics._

---

"I can't believe you think that?" Monica bellowed. The group was hanging out in the girls' apartment on a Saturday afternoon. Phoebe had reiterated her claim that Ross and Rachel were lobsters and therefore were destined to be together. And she had inadvertently implied that Chandler and Monica were not. Naturally, Monica went into full competitive mode and felt the need to defend her and Chandler's connection. Chandler had tried to convince Monica to let it go. His point was that they'd been dating over a year, which was more than all of his relationships combined. That was certainly proof that they were something special. Still it wasn't in the Geller blood to let things go.

"God, I awoke the beast," Phoebe whined.

"I'm mean it's so not true," Monica continued. "Chandler and I are just as hot and fiery as those too."

"Hah," scoffed Ross.

"What a great response…exhaling," Monica smirked.

"Mon, look it's no big deal. I'm so what if Rachel and I are little more Lucy and Ricky and you two are more Fred and Ethel…people are just different," Ross explained.

"What?" exclaimed Monica. "Chandler and I are not the supporting characters in you two's love story. We are so Joanie and Chachi!"

"Oh, please," Ross claimed.

"Oh really, wanna bet?" Monica challenged.

"What'd you have in mind?" Ross asked.

"I bet you that Chandler and I are more compatible than you and Rachel," she stated. "We'll play our own version of the newlywed game. Winner gets the Geller Cup."

"Who'll make up the questions?" Ross wondered.

"Phoebe and Joey can make up the questions," Monica explained.

"You're on," Ross replied.

"Come on you guys, do you really think this a good idea? Look what happened the last time we all played football," Rachel reasoned.

"Yeah, I had to say goodbye to my career as a belly dancer thanks to the scar I have from when Mon tackled me," Chandler added.

"Come on, Chandler…it will be fun," Monica begged and then whispered softly to him, "If we win, I'll make it worth your while."

"You know on second thought, this game would be **perfection**," Chandler stated.

"What do you say Rach?" Ross asked.

"I don't know," she stated. Truth was she was a little hesitant to agree to the game. Her and Ross's relationship had been a bit strained since she'd started her new job, and she thought that this game could easily lead to another argument.

"Come on, Rach. Tell you what if you play the game, I'll stop wearing so much gel in my hair," Ross offered.

Knowing how much he wanted to play and how much she hated his over-gelled hair, she agreed.

XXX

It took Joey and Phoebe about a half an hour to come up with the questions. The girls remained in their apartment with Phoebe to record their answers to round one, while Joey took the guys over to the boys' apartment to record their answers to round two. After the answers had been written down on white cardboard paper, the gang was a back in girls' apartment. The two couples were seated on the couch, while Phoebe sat on the chair next to them. It was decided that Joey would ask the questions for round one and so he stood directly in front of the couch.

In his best game-show host voice, Joey began "Okay according to the coin toss, the first question goes to Ross. Ross, what item of clothing do you wear that Rachel said she couldn't stand?"

"Well Joey, I would have to say it would be this white suit I have that she hates," Ross answered playing along as if the game was televised.

"And why does she hate it?" Joey asked.

"She thinks it makes me look like I work on a riverboat," Ross admitted reluctantly.

"Let's see what Rachel said," Joey stated.

Rachel held up her card and written on it was "The riverboat suit." She and Ross kissed to celebrate.

"Chandler, what was the last book that Monica read?" Joey asked.

As he searched his mind for the answer, Chandler couldn't help but smile as he knew exactly what book it was…

_-----_

_They had been dating for a few months and it turned out Chandler's Mom was going to be in town and wanted to have dinner with them tomorrow night. As Chandler entered her apartment, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table reading a book with a highlighter in her hand._

"_Hey sweetie," he called out._

"_Shush," she hissed. _

"_Is it just me or have the greetings really gone downhill around here?" he quipped._

"_I'm sorry; I just really want to finish this." She then turned to the final page completing the book and walked over to Chandler to kiss him hello._

"_Hey baby," she said following their kiss._

"_Hey," he whispered. "So, what are you reading?"_

_She blushed slightly and then revealed the book. It was __'Euphoria Unbound' by Nora Bing._

"_You're reading my Mom's book again, why?" he asked._

"_I just…want to be prepared for dinner," Monica admitted._

"_And you think my mom's going to quiz you at dinner?" he asked._

"_No…maybe…I don't know," she revealed. "I'm nervous."_

_Chandler smiled at her admission, "Why? You've met my Mom before… she likes you."_

"_Yeah, but I've never met her as your girlfriend," she stated. "Moms have higher standards for their sons' girlfriend than their friends. What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? I mean she's a famous author and I work at a restaurant where I have to wear fake boobs and serve Laverne and Curly fries."_

_Chandler couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as her think she wasn't enough for him._

"_Mon, that's insane. First of all, you're just paying your dues and I for one thoroughly enjoy your work clothes," he quipped. _

_She smiled at him remembering one wild night they had where she was left wearing only the blonde wig._

_He then wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "The truth is my mom is going to have trouble believing someone as screwed up as me could land such an amazing woman. You're smart, kind and sexy as hell. She'd be crazy not to like you; in fact I'm just praying she doesn't hit on you."_

_Monica proceeded to wrap her arms around him and blurted out, "You're so sweet. I love you." _

_Both her and Chandler's eyes shot open, because they hadn't said their I love yous before. Monica went into a state of panic fearing she'd spoken those words too soon. "I mean… I love spending time with you," she tried to cover, but Chandler didn't bite._

"_You said you love me. You love me?" he asked in a tone suggesting that he was completely shocked._

_She answered honestly, "Yeah, I do." She held her breath hoping he wouldn't run away._

_Finally recovering, he answered softly, "Good, because I'm completely in love with you."_

"_Really?" she asked happily._

_He nodded and said once more, "I love you, Monica." They then shared one of the best kisses they'd ever had._

_---_

Smiling fondly at the memory, Chandler answered "Euphoria Unbound."

"Yes!" Monica shouted and held up her card.

Joey turned to Ross, "How old was Rachel when she had her first kiss?"

"Uh, 13," he answered. Rachel held up her card sheepishly, which read seven.

"Seven?" Ross exclaimed.

"Ooh, Rach, you sandbox slut," Phoebe teased.

"So what?" Rachel stated. "I got kissed on the playground. It's no big deal."

"Yeah baby," Joey added. Seeing that Rachel was clearly annoyed, Joey moved on, "Chandler, how many kids does Monica want to have?"

Monica glanced at Chandler hoping he would remember the right answer. This was their first discussion about the future…

_---_

_Since the gang knew about their relationship now, Chandler was able to be Monica's date to Barry and Mindy's wedding. _

_Monica had been called away to help make Rachel feel better about having mooned the wedding guests when she walked down the aisle. This left Chandler alone at table with a group of people he didn't know and for the most part they seemed like a bunch of duds._

_In his usual fashion, he made a joke to break the ice only to have no one laugh at him except the 12-year-old girl, named Lauren, at the table. So, her and Chandler began to talk. It seemed that Lauren was sitting alone because her Mom and her mom's boyfriend were out on the dance floor. Chandler immediately connected to her having himself been left alone due to his Mom's dating or conquests as he often described them._

_Chandler had left briefly to refill his drink and when he returned he notice a couple girls Lauren's age at the table. He could tell right away they were the type of girls who tend to be bitchy and spiteful to other girls. He overheard them teasing Lauren because they'd seen her Mom making out heavily near the lady's room._

_He had to do something to get her a way from the girls and their cruelty. _

"_Hey Lauren, do you wanna to dance?" he interrupted._

"_Who's this?" the ringleader of the group asked._

"_I'm Chandler," he answered. "Lauren's friend."_

"_Hey, I'll dance with you," the girl offered batting her eyes at him._

"_Sorry, I want to dance with Lauren," Chandler stated._

"_Well, if you change your mind be sure to come and find me," the girl said flirtatiously and then proceeded to pinch Chandler's butt._

"_Sorry about her grabbing you," Lauren offered once the girls had left._

"_Oh, hey women do that to me all the time," he replied confidently._

"_Really?" Lauren said skeptically._

"_No," he confessed. "Did you want to dance?"_

"Okay," she replied.

_And so they proceeded to dance. It was obvious the other girls were very jealous of her dancing with a cute, older guy and so it definitely made Lauren feel a little better about the evening._

_Monica managed to walk up near the middle of their dance and couldn't help but smile at the sight. To her, it looked much like a father-daughter dance. Seeing her approaching, Chandler introduced Lauren and Monica._

_Lauren felt a little guilty and told Monica "You can cut in if you want."_

"_No don't worry about it. He's stepped on my toes enough tonight," Monica teased. "You two enjoy your dance."_

_Later that night, Monica and Chandler were cuddled up in bed and he told her the story about Lauren. He went on to tell her how lonely he was as a child. And how he had always promised himself he wouldn't be like his parents._

"_Chandler, you're nothing like your parents," Monica said confidently. "What you did today for Lauren was incredibly sweet and thoughtful."_

_He smiled back at her and then said very softly, "Thank you."_

_Monica saw this as an opening to ask a question she wanted to for a long time. "Chandler, please don't think I'm trying to pressure you, because I'm not. But, do you think you would ever want to have children…I mean some time in the distance, distance, future?," she asked praying that he wouldn't freak out._

_Knowing that she was afraid he was going to freak out, he smiled and answered thoughtfully, "I would like to have a kid or two some day I think."_

_She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was open to having a family._

"_Of course, there is one condition," he added._

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_Well, see in order for me to be a good Dad I'd have to overcome the Bing curse," he explained. "And I'm going to need help because it won't be easy to beat. The mother to my children's going have to be someone who can't stand to lose. Do you happen know anyone like that?" he teased._

_She slapped his chest playfully and proceeded to kiss him in response. When it ended, he asked softly, "How many kids do you want, Mon?"_

"_Three," she said quickly._

"_Three?" he asked incredulously._

"_It's not that many," she defended. "I just always wanted more than one sibling growing up so I wanted to have a larger family of my own."_

"_I can see that," he offered. "It's just seems like a lot to handle. I mean with two kids you can run a zone defense or play them man-to-man. But with three kids you can only play a zone defense and what if they break the zone. What then?" he said excitedly._

_She laughed at his antics. Moments later she mentioned, "I guess I just… never mind."_

_Sensing she had something important to say he tightened his arm around her and said softly, "Come on, tell me."_

"_Growing up, I always had wanted to have a girl, a boy, and another girl. That way the girls would be the oldest and the youngest and of course the boy is the only boy. This makes everyone have a special role in the family so no one would feel second best," she explained._

_Chandler smiled at her sweetness and stroked her back soothingly urging her to continue. _

"_And we'd live in this great house with a big pool. The kids would wear those little water wings and they'd be running around on the deck," she described. "And then, my handsome husband would wrap them all up in one big towel. See when I was fat, I never thought I'd be able to get married or look good in a bathing suit so this was the ultimate fantasy. And now, I guess I just don't want to let that dream go."_

_Understanding exactly what she meant, Chandler rolled over so he could look directly into her eyes and stroke her cheek. "You know what… I think that sounds perfect," he said softly._

"_Really?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yep, maybe some day that will be us," he said._

"_Maybe some day," she repeated happily and then leaned in to kiss him._

---

"Three," Chandler answered.

"That's right," Monica said enthusiastically while looking at him lovingly.

Joey moved onto the next question, "Ross, if you had to date one of Rachel's friends, who would you choose?"

"Uh, well since Monica's my sister, Phoebe… I guess," he answered.

"You flatterer," Phoebe commented.

Rachel held up her card to reveal that Ross was corrected.

"Hey, that's not fair… that was too easy," Monica argued her competitiveness taking over.

"Everybody duck," Joey hissed referring to Monica's tendency to throw things when games didn't go her way.

Monica just scowled at him.

"Okay, Chandler if you had to date one of Monica's friends, which one would choose?" Joey asked.

Chandler looked incredibly nervous. There was no way he could pick between Rachel and Phoebe. First of all, he would hurt one of them… not to mention probably make Monica jealous. Thus, he did what he always did in uncomfortable situations, deflected "Joey."

"What! Are you crazy?" Joey shouted.

"That's my answer, big guy," he replied.

"Alright, Monica who did you put down?" Joey asked.

"Phoebe," she answered holding up her card. She knew Chandler was just avoiding hurting someone.

"Alright already," Phoebe said clearly pleased.

"How could you pick Phoebe over me?" Rachel complained.

"You're dating my brother," Monica shot back.

"Still, it would be nice to be asked," Rachel whined. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Ross, if Rachel could trade places with someone famous for a day who would it be?" Joey asked.

"Princess Caroline so she could have her own castle," Ross answered.

"Aw, I can't believe you remember that," Rachel said sweetly while holding her card, which had the same answer.

"Okay, Chandler, what physical feature of yours did Monica say she was her favorite?" Joey asked.

This time he knew right the answer…

---

"_You have the most amazing eyes… I could get lost in them," Monica whispered as she stroked Chandler's cheek and stared down at him. They were in her room cuddling. Earlier that day, they had slept together for the first time. Well first times. Ben's nap had allowed them enough time to be together twice. When he woke up, they all had dinner together. After dinner, they had played peek-a-boo, gave Ben a bath, and managed to get him back to sleep by 8._

"_Oh, yeah," he answered._

"_Yeah," she said._

_Chandler smiled and then rolled them over so he was on top of her. "You know, I can't decide what part of you I think is most beautiful. I think I need to do a little more research," he said huskily as he began covering her body with kisses._

_She smiled enjoying his affection and then she groaned when she heard the phone ring. "Hello," she answered. _

"_Hey Mon, it's me," Ross stated. "I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was going okay."_

"_Oh, it's been _**so**_ good," Monica answered her voice a bit strained due to Chandler's kissing her neck._

"_Are you sure you're okay, Mon. You sound funny, "Ross replied._

"_I'm fine," she answered while trying to squirm away from Chandler. Chandler smirked and stopped briefly and then continued again when she started to speak._

"_I just put Ben to bed," she answered. And then getting an idea, she offered, "You know, you guys could pick him up in the morning that way you two could have a night alone and you wouldn't have to wake Ben up."_

_Chandler gave her a thumbs up. He definitely wanted more time alone with her._

"_Thanks, but Rach and I thought we would just stay at your place tonight," Ross replied._

"_Oh, you're going to stay here," Monica said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to be around. It would make an evening alone with Chandler nearly impossible. She and Chandler weren't ready to tell the gang about their relationship just yet._

_Chandler felt the same way and so he motioned for her to give him the phone. "Hey Ross, it's me," he stated. "Monica was waiting to let me tell you…that I managed to book you guys a room at the Plaza tonight. I thought I owed you since the whole list thing was sort of my idea. You're welcome, man. Have fun and don't worry I'll help Monica," Chandler added smiling at her._

"_And that's how it's done," Chandler exclaimed. _

_She smiled at him but then added, "You didn't book a room."_

"_I just need to make a quick phone call. My Mom has connections there. Give me just a minute, and we'll get back to our evening," he said smiling at her and then giving her a quick peck on the lips._

_She watched as he began to making the arrangements on the phone. She like this take-charge version of Chandler. And she loved that he seemed so committed to spending more time with her. As he started going over the details with the hotel receptionist, Monica suddenly had an idea. She started showering his chest with kisses distracting him the same way he'd done to her earlier. As she continued, Chandler's voice became rattled and he was having difficulty focusing on the details._

"_Yes sir, just put the room on Nora Bing's account," he managed to get out. He then shifted slightly away from Monica trying to focus on the task at hand. She smiled and proceeded to work her way up to his neck._

_Chandler couldn't concentrate on anything except the feeling of her lips on him. He then realized that he hadn't been listening to a word the receptionist was telling him and so he interrupted to say "Come again?"_

_Monica then whispered seductively in his ear, "Hey that's my line."_

_Chandler immediately wrapped up the phone conversation and proceeded to lavish Monica with affection._

---

"My eyes," Chandler answered confidently. Monica smiled at him and said "Yeah baby," as she revealed her answer.

"Okay, that's the end of round one. Now it's time for me to ask the girls the questions," Phoebe announced.

"Rachel, where is the weirdest place you've ever fantasized about making whoopee?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess I'd have to say my boss's desk," Rachel answered.

"What with Mark?" Ross exclaimed. His card said Bloomingdales.

"No. Let it go, Ross," Rachel pleaded.

Phoebe moved quickly to change the subject, "Monica, what embarrassing thing about Chandler does everyone know that Chandler doesn't know they know?"

Monica hesitated only because she knew the real answer…

---

_It was the day after Monica and Chandler's first night together. Monica was sitting on the couch daydreaming about the past night. It had been amazing. They were so lucky Ben slept through the night giving them plenty of alone time. The only downside was that Chandler had to sneak out early in the morning to avoid being discovered by Ross when he picked up Ben. _

_Monica's daydreaming was interrupted by Rachel hollering at her. _

_As she walked into the bathroom, she noticed Rachel rummaging through the cabinet drawers._

"_Yeah?" Monica asked. _

"_Mon, have you been having sex?" Rachel asked._

"_What? I'm not having sex," Monica said a little too defensively._

"_Relax, I'm not your mother," Rachel answered. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to the condoms. I swear there were like 7 of them here yesterday."_

_Monica couldn't help the guilty blush that came over. Frantically, she tried to come up with cover story, "You know what… Joey probably stole them."_

"_Oh, no he couldn't have," Rachel answered. "He was gone all last night. The only other person that was in the apartment yesterday was Chandler."_

"_Why would Chandler steal the condoms? He's not seeing anyone," Monica said a little too defiantly. _

"_Right," Rachel responded. "Oh my God!"_

"_What?" Monica asked._

"_Chandler asked a while back to borrow my inflatable sheep that I had from when I dressed up as Little Bo Peep for Halloween," Rachel explained._

"_So?" Monica asked._

"_Come on, Mon don't be so naïve," Rachel exclaimed. "Condoms, sheep, it all adds up. Man, I always knew there was something weird about that Dude."_

"_No, that can't be it," Monica replied. "There has to be some other explanation for it."_

"_No, it has to be true," Rachel stated. "I mean unless you had sex with Chandler last night?"_

"_So, Chandler likes sheep, huh," conceded Monica._

---

"What!? How could you let her think that?" Chandler exclaimed. "That is so** not** true. We used the sheep as pillows when we went camping."

"Yeah right," Phoebe laughed.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Honey," Monica offered. "It's just… I'm a terrible liar and we weren't ready tell then."

Chandler gave her a forgiving nod and then asked, "But if that conversation was between you and Rachel how did everybody know about it?"

"It's Rachel," Monica replied.

"Hey, I can keep secrets," Rachel defended.

"Ha," the group exclaimed.

"So you guys all knew this but never felt the need to ask me about it?" Chandler wondered.

"I guess we didn't want to know that baaaaad," Ross quipped.

"Rachel, what is your favorite thing to sleep in?" Phoebe asked.

"Ross's Frankie Says Relax t-shirt," Rachel admitted.

"Wahoo," Ross celebrated while showing he had the same answer written on his card.

Phoebe then asked, "Monica, what is the one thing that Chandler said scares him more than anything?"

Monica knew immediately the answer. It had been the subject of their first fight as a couple…

---

_Monica walked into what was now just Chandler's apartment. She knew he was hurting pretty bad from Joey moving out. He was lying in bed tossing a tennis ball in the air when she found him._

"_Hey," she said while curling up beside him._

"_Hey," he replied continuing to toss the ball._

_Monica rolled over on her side and placed her hand on his chest hoping he would actually look at her. She whispered, "I'm sorry he left. "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm good," he stated while still focusing on tossing the ball and not her. _

"_Chandler," Monica countered and then snatched the ball away making him look at her. "It's okay to miss him. Or to feel hurt."_

"_Look Mon, I'm fine," he claimed. "Really. I mean it will be weird to not have him living here, but I'll get used to it. And it's not like I won't see him again."_

"_True, but it won't be the same," she added trying to get him to open up. "Joey told me how upset you got during your last foosball game."_

"_I was just frustrated about losing, you of all people should understand that," Chandler stated his tone indicating he was tired of the conversation. "Mon, I appreciate this, but I'm fine okay. Can we please drop it?" he asked while rolling away from her slightly._

"_Sure," she said softly. They sat in silence for a while and then she moved toward him again. "You know now that you have the apartment to yourself, we could put to good use," she whispered seductively and leaned in to kiss him._

_He pecked her lips and then said, "You know, I don't really feel like it right now."_

"_Okay, well do you want to go get something to eat?" she offered._

"_Nah, you can go eat with the guys if you want though," he answered._

"_But, I thought we were going to spend time alone tonight," she stated with disappointment evident in her voice._

"_Well, it's not like it was set in stone," he defended. "I mean it's not like were married. Jeesh."_

"_Okay, I know you're upset right now, but don't take out on me," she countered._

"_I'm not upset," he shouted. "God, is it too much to ask to have some time alone. I'm sorry I can't entertain you all the time."_

_Clearly hurt by his outburst, she shot back, "You know what that's fine you can have all the alone time you need, because I won't be coming over here anymore." And with that she left the apartment._

_The next day Monica was leaving her restaurant when she noticed Chandler was waiting for her._

"_Hey," he greeted._

"_Hey," she said softly._

_He revealed a bouquet of flowers in his hand and then said, "So, I wanted to get you a card to go with these, but it turns out Hallmark doesn't make one that says I'm sorry I was a complete ass and I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me card."_

"_Yeah, they should make one of those," Monica replied._

"_Yeah, he said softly. "Mon, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. It's just… Joey's like a brother to me and his leaving was just like when my Dad left. I guess it reminded me that anyone I've ever gotten close to eventually leaves."_

"_Chandler, I know you were hurting that's why I tried to get you talk to me about it," Monica responded._

"_I know," he conceded. "But you see opening up to you would mean admitting I need you and that's what scared me more than anything. I'm mean I've cared a lot about those other people in my life, but none of them compare to what I feel for you. I guess I thought if I pushed away, it wouldn't hurt as bad as when you left me."_

_Monica soften her tone, "Chan…"_

"_Let me just say one more thing," he interrupted. "I realized how stupid that plan was because the truth is not having you forever… is better than not having you at all…Not that I have you or think of you as property in any way. I see…"_

"_Stop it Chandler," she interrupted smiling. "I get scared too you know."_

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I've been hurt before too. And I've never felt this way about anyone either," she explained. "But I think we just have to be scared together."_

"_Together?" he asked hopefully. "So, we're okay?"_

"_Yeah," she said kissing his cheek._

---

Monica smiled fondly at the memory. They had come along way since that first fight. She then answered, "Micheal Flatley, Lord of the Dance."

Chandler held up his answer to reveal the same answer. He then looked back at her and smiled. They both knew that that wasn't his deepest fear. But they also felt the need to keep the most revealing moments of their relationship to themselves. Their sweet moment was soon broken up.

"The British jig guy?" Joey questioned.

"His legs flail about as if independent from his body," Chandler claimed.

"Okay," Joey answered.

"Rachel, what song always reminds you of making Whoopie?" Phoebe asked.

"Rhiannon," she stated confidently.

"What?" Ross asked and revealed his answer, which was Wicked Game. "Why Rhiannon?"

"Come on, you remember!" Rachel exclaimed. "In the living room? On Monica's laundry?"

"Eww," Monica remarked.

"Not me," Ross answered.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Nope," Ross added.

"Okay, Monica, "Where is the strangest place you and Chandler ever made Whoopie?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, you guys already know this," she answered comfortably.

---

_It was Rachel's birthday and the gang had to host two parties since Rachel's parents refused to be in the same room with each other due to their recent separation. Tired of having to be the star of two parties at the same time, Rachel had sought refuge in the hallway when Chandler found her._

"_Hey, how you holdin' up there, tiger?" Chandler greeted. "Oh, sorry, when my parents were getting divorced I got a lot of tigers. Got a lot of champs, chiefs, sports, I even got a Governor."_

"_This is it, isn't it?" Rachel stated. "I mean, this is what my life is gonna be like. My mom there, my dad there. Thanksgiving, Christmas. She gets the house, he's in some condo my sister's gonna decorate with wicker. Oh, Chandler how did you get through this?"_

"_Well, I relied on a carefully regimented program of denial and wetting the bed," he quipped._

"_Ya know, it's just, so weird. I mean I was in there just listening to them bitch about each other and all I kept thinking about was the fourth of July," she said._

"_Because it reminded you of the way our forefathers used to bitch at each other?" he asked._

"_It's just this thing," she explained. "Every year we would go out on my dad's boat and watch the fireworks. Mom always hated it because the ocean air made her hair all big. My sister Jill would be throwing up over the side and my dad would be upset because nobody was helping and then when we did help he would scream at us for doing it wrong. But then when the fireworks started, everybody just shut up, you know, and it'd get really cold, and we would all just sort of smush under this one blanket. It never occurred to anybody to bring another one. And now it's just..."_

"_I, I know," he whispered softly and hugged her. Ross and Monica enter the hallway to witness the hug. Chandler motioned for Ross to take his place. _

_Chandler took the trash bag Monica was holding and motioned for her to follow him to the trash chute in order to give Ross and Rachel some privacy. Along the way, he gave Monica a recap of the conversation. As they approached the trash chute, Monica asked, "Is she okay?"_

"_Not right now, but it will get better," he answered. "She wanted to know how I got through it and I couldn't really give her any good advice. The truth is there is no real remedy. You just have to keep going and eventually it doesn't hurt as bad. I wish I could of given her a more comforting answer."_

_Monica smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "That's so sweet. I bet you made Rachel feel better than you think."_

"_You know…never mind," he said shyly. _

"_What?" Come on tell me," Monica persisted._

"_It's just I was thinking about how bad I felt back when my parents divorced and about how good I feel now," he said sincerely. "It's like you are God's way of making up for my crappy childhood."_

_Monica couldn't find the words to tell him how much his words meant to her and so she let actions speak for her by kissing him passionately. As they broke the kiss she whispered, "You're about to get so lucky, Governor."_

"_Oh yeah?" he asked. "But there's people in both our apartments?"_

"_We'll just have to improvise then won't we," Monica said taking his hand and leading him into the storage room._

_As was typical in their relationship, one time together was never enough. It was in the middle of round two, when they heard the door open and their four friends scream, "Oh, my God!" The gang had been cleaning up after the party and was returning some of the party items to the storage room._

"_Uh, hey guys, you know Monica," Chandler quipped. "Could you be a dear, close the door and give us a second."_

_The gang closed the door and waited for the lovebirds to get dressed._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" Monica tried to ask causally when she opened the door._

"_What the Hell are you doing?" Ross exclaimed._

"_Look Ross, I know you're upset. But this isn't some fling," Chandler defended. "We've been dating a while and hadn't found a way to tell you. But, I'm glad you found out, because I don't want to keep something this special a secret anymore."_

"_Aw," Phoebe, Rachel and Joey murmured together clearly on board with the new couple. Ross was still in shock._

"_I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," Monica told Ross. "But it's true. He makes me so happy."_

"_Sounded like it," Joey quipped. Seeing Ross's glare, he replied, "Hey, don't get mad at me…he's the one who's doing your sister."_

_---_

"The storage room," Monica answered and Chandler revealed his card to show she was correct.

"That's not fair," Ross whined upset that he was now behind in the game. "We all knew the answer to that question. Why would you guys ask that?"

"I wanted to know if Chandler talked her into doing it on the balcony yet," Joey responded. "Guess not huh?"

"Joe," Chandler scolded.

"You told him about that?" Monica asked incredulously.

"I didn't know it was a big secret," Chandler answered.

"Oh, it's not. "No like say, I don't know, having two copies of the Annie soundtrack," she shot back.

The gang laughed at the couple.

"Okay, Rachel name one thing you do for Ross only because you love him," Phoebe stated.

"I spent three hours listening to Professor Pitt-stains go on and on about dinosaurs," she answered.

"It's Professor Pittains," Ross corrected and showed that he had the same answer on his card.

"Okay, final question. Tie game. Monica, if you get this correct you win the game," Phoebe announced. "What is one the thing that Chandler said he's been afraid to say to you?"

Monica struggled to think of a response. Finally she offered, "Um, that he lied to me when he said he didn't think the girl at the copy place was hot."

Ross and Joey smiled knowing for a fact that Chandler thought the copy girl very hot just like they did.

The group then turned to Chandler waiting for his response. There was certain nervousness about him as he moved to hold up his card. It was even more apparent when fumbled it and dropped it face down on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up and on his knee facing Monica held up the card to reveal his answer. The card said, "Will you marry me?"

Monica was completely surprised, "Chandler, uh, what, uh…?"

"Monica, I've been looking for the perfect moment to ask you this, but then I realized any moment that has you in it is perfect for me," he explained and then reached in his pocket to pull out ring. "I know we started out just pretending, but there's nothing more real than the way I feel about you. Whenever I dream about the future, there's not a single version that doesn't have you in it. And if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my days, trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she said simply, "Yes."

Chandler smiled and placed the ring on her finger. He then pulled her to him and kissed her.

Rachel and Phoebe had tears of joy in their eyes as they watched the happy couple, while Joey and Ross shared matching grins. As the betrothed couple continued to kiss passionately, Phoebe interrupted their moment to say, "Okay, so maybe you are hotter couple than Ross and Rachel."

"I know!" Monica answered in only they way she could. And then she leaned in to kiss her future husband once more. Being right and engaged, life couldn't be better.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: The End. I hope you enjoyed the massive conclusion. Given that this was my first fanfic, I would really appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Also, I have new story in mind and reviews are a great motivator. Thanks again for reading!_

22


End file.
